Returns
by Ghost Gloom
Summary: Naruto descobre que a garota de seus sonhos voltará ao Japão. Mas... Ela esta noiva e ele tem um casamento para estragar! U.A. Cap EXTRA on ;D
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_**Se Naruto me pertencesse eu estaria no Japão rica e feliz **_**TT.TT**

Legendas:

Naruhina- narração

- naruhina – fala das personagens

_Naruhina- _pensamento e/ou inner Sakura

**-**

**-**

**...N&****H...**

**-**

**-**

**- **Hei dobe, bem que você podia arranjar uma namorada e parar de me importunar – Diz o Uchiha irritado ouvindo o amigo rindo de si mesmo - eu odeio essas "festinhas particulares" que você dá.

- Eu não preciso de namorada! Uzumaki Naruto não quer se comprometer! E porque você não gosta das festas?

- Só tem a gente aqui... E é melhor você reformular sua frase: _Uzumaki Naruto não pega ninguém_ ou _Uzumaki Naruto não gosta de mulh..._

- MORRA SASUKE!

Um loiro hiper-ativo corria pela sala atrás do moreno que lhe ofendera derrubando tudo por onda passava. E quando estava perto o suficiente gritou e pulou sobre ele, que alertado pelo barulho estridente da voz de Naruto desviou. Resultado: Naruto no chão com um galo na testa, choramingando feito uma criança, e Sasuke com ar vitorioso sorrindo devido ao golpe fracassado de seu amigo.

- Além sem mulher é sem jeito... Você é incrível sabia? Eu – Sasuke fora bruscamente interrompido por uma rasteira de Naruto, que agora estava por cima dele.

- Agora você é meu – Falava com a voz alterada, um ar sombrio, uma veia pulsante e um sorriso retardado – Hehehe...

Finalmente o dia tão esperado havia chegado. O tão sonhado e esperado momento da derrota do caçulinha, Uchiha Sasuke! Levantou o punho fechado, preparava-se para desferir o soco dos seus sonhos naquela cara safada. Um sonho prestes a tornar-se realidade.

- SHANAROOO!!

Ledo engano. Fora arremessado em direção à sala pelo potente chute de Sakura.

- Sasuke-kun por que ele estava tentando te bater? _Como o demente do Naruto ousa se quer TENTAR marcar a sua pele alva e imaculada? Nuuuncaa'CHA CHA!_

- Ele não é muito bom em lidar com fatos – disse isso e enlaçou a cintura de pequena – Pensei que ia demorar mais.

- Também, mais a Ino-porca-chan não tava a fim de caminhar hoje, então não demorei muito.

- Hn.

- Sakura-chan...

- Hei! Esquecemos do Naruto!

- De quem?

- Do idiota que eu chutei.

- Ah é mesmo...

- Sakura-chan as minhas costas estão marcadas com o solado do seu tênis! – disse com voz chorosa.

- Como pode saber? Afinal, são as costas não tem como ver.

- Eu tateei.

- Ah ta... _CHA! Quem mandou encostar no meu maridinho? Bem feito pra você!_ Sasuke-kun o Itachi-kun ligou. Ele vai voltar pro Japão com a noiva!

- Hn – Sasuke cruzou os braços e sorriu de lado – eu venci ele.

- Em que teme?

- Eu me casei primeiro! – Disse sorrindo mais ainda.

- Oh Sasuke-kun voc... CASOU PRIMEIRO? QUER DIZER QUE VOCÊ ME LEVOU AO ALTAR AOS VINTE E DOIS SÓ PRA PODER COMPETIR COM ELE?

- Sakura calma

- UMA COMPETIÇÂO SASUKE?!

- Sakur...

- EU VOU TE MATAR!!

Antes de ter seus ossos quebrados, ela e segura pelos ombros, fitando-a intensamente e se aproximando cada vez mais. Após encontrar-se perigosamente perto sorriu sexy e disse com a voz rouca, causando arrepios por todo o corpo da garota:

- Eu a amo. O casamento foi à maneira mais rápida de tê-la em meus braços o mais rápido possível. De suprir a necessidade que eu tinha, necessidade essa de que fosse minha por toda a vida...

Foi lentamente fechando os olhos e ela fazia o mesmo. Até que...

- CAHAM

Naruto estraga tudo.

- Qual é a tua dobe?

- Eu odeio sobrar e também não quero a Sakura babando no meu tapete!

Sakura acorda de seu transe, pega um lenço e limpa um filete de sangue do nariz e olha irritada para o amigo, que se encolhe num canto ao ver o ódio refletido nos olhos dela.

- Sakura, quem é essa tal noiva afinal?

Sakura suspira pesadamente e, um pouco hesitante, olha para Naruto e depois fita o seu noivo. Baixa a vista e diz quase num sussurro:

- Não queria dizer na frente do Naruto e...

- O que eu tenho a ver com isso?

- Hinata.

- O que ela tem a ver com isso?

- Ela é a noiva do Itachi.

-

-

_**CONTINUA...**_

**-**

**-**

**Eu: Hehe... Criei coragem e fiz uma história em capítulos! Só espero que ngm me mate, hehe...  
**

**Ficou pequeno e tal'z... Mais é só o pimeiro!  
**

**E eu quero REVIEWS... Se não a minha inner vai meter o pau em todo mundo ai ù.ú\/**

**Sasori: Fla sério...**

**Eu: Calado ai boneca... e.ê**

**Sasori: i.i**


	2. Chapter 2

**-**

**-**

**...N&****H...**

**-**

**-**

Perdido em seus pensamentos, fitava o por do sol escorado a janela de seu apartamento. Os tons alaranjados do céu sumiam aos poucos e logo dariam lugar ao manto negro da noite.

- Hoje é... Lua cheia... – Falava absorto em diversos pensamentos – Ela gostava da lua...

Levou as mãos ao cabelo loiro, bagunçando-o cada vez mais. Caminho lentamente pela casa enquanto se livrava das poucas roupas que usava. Chegando ao banheiro na vã tentativa de esfriar um pouco a cabeça com uma ducha suspirou pesadamente enquanto as palavras de Sakura ecoavam por toda a casa, assombrando-o. _Hinata é a noiva de Itachi._

Sentia a água fria bater contra a pele quente, mais ele pouco se importava com aquilo. Sua mente estava muito ocupada jogando todas as lembranças de um ano e meio de namoro com certa _pérola._ No dia do casamento de Sasuke e Sakura que batia com o dia em que ele e Hinata completavam um ano de namoro. Dias felizes.

Lembrou-se também do dia em que ela partiu. Continuavam a se falar, hora por telefone ou internet, mais a moça disse que não poderia ir adiante, algo a ver com o pai dela e alguma _obrigação_ ou promessa qualquer, não se lembrava bem. Todas as esperanças de um dia poder vê-la voltar a seus braços esvaiam-se assim como as lágrimas que derramara por muitas noites. Mesmo com a morte do pai, a moça não voltou atrás. Naruto já esperava isso dela, afinal, Hinata cumpria suas promessas.

Deslizou lentamente até o chão e lá ficou por uns vinte e poucos minutos só deixando que a água fria percorresse seu corpo enquanto revivia os momentos passados ao lado dela.

- Idiota! Já faz dois anos desde que ela se foi e você fingindo que não se importava mais...

Em meio a seus devaneios o momento mais doloroso de sua vida passou como um filme: o dia em que ela se fora. O dia em que a deixou naquele maldito aeroporto há dois anos atrás, onde deram o último beijo. Depois daquele dia nunca mais tocou outra mulher sequer.

- Hiashi... Se não estivesse morto eu o mataria! – Dizia cerrando os dentes e com as mãos puxando os cabelos de maneira frenética – Kuso! Família desgraçada qu... NEJI!

Levantou rapidamente, desligou o chuveiro e correu para a sala sem se preocupar em se cobrir. Algo veio à sua mente, e algo brilhante pelo visto. Pegou sua agenda telefônica e começou a folheá-la desesperadamente.

- ACHEI' TTEBAYO!

Correu em direção ao telefone, mas não sem antes escorregar em uma das poças de água que ele havia formado em sua saída desesperada. Levantou de forma desajeitada, puxou o telefone, e esta caiu em sua cabeça formando outro galo.

Discava os números numa velocidade sobre-humana, errando pelo menos três vezes até conseguir o que queria.

- Alô?- Falou uma voz conhecida do outro lado da linha.

- NEJI! É O NARUTO' TTEBAYO!

- Percebi...

- EU TENHO QUE IR AI O MAIS RÁPIDO POSSÍVEL! AHINATAVAICASAR – Falou em um fôlego só assustando um pouco o Hyuuga do outro lado da linha.

- Apareça daqui a umas duas horas.

- TUDO ISSO?!

-...

-NEJI?

-...

- Neji?

Ele estava confuso, ouvia uma segunda voz ao fundo discutindo com Neji. Uma garota. _Tem ele não vai vir agora! Ele estragou a nossa... _Ouvia um pouco constrangido. Agora sabia o motivo pelo qual Neji queria duas horas.

- Pode vir agora.

- Hm... Valeu! Ja ne!

Desligou, pegou as chaves do carro e correu não para muito longe, pois pouco depois de deixar o apartamento uma velha que passava por ali chamou um segurança gritando "Pervertido!" e só então ele lembrou que ainda estava nu. Correu para casa antes que alguém viesse prendê-lo ou algo do tipo.

Passado algum tempo depois da confusão ele já estava perto da casa, ou melhor, mansão, dos Hyuuga que agora pertencia a Neji. Parou o carro e sorriu ao ver que o jovem moreno de pele alva e olhos perolados já o esperava no portão de entrada. Saiu silenciosamente do carro, o garoto abriu o portão e deus espaço para que o loiro entrasse, fechando-o logo em seguida. Caminharam em silêncio pelo jardim até chegarem à entrada, tiraram os sapatos e adentraram a casa.

- Neji...

- Antes me diga o motivo do desespero.

- Eu já disse! A Hinata vai casar!

- Isso eu já sei uzumaki.

- Então não me encha com perguntas idiotas! A Hinata vai casar e eu só fiquei sabendo agora!

- E eu com isso?

- Você é primo dela e eu pensei que poderia me ajudar!

- Em quê?

- Não quero estragar o casamento... Mentira eu quero! Mais só se a Hinata não me der uma explicação.

- Sobre...?

- Umas obrigações que ela tinha com o pai dela antes dele morrer – vendo que Neji não o interromperia continuou – e antes da gente deixar de se falar ela disse que não poderíamos continuar...

- Eu sei.

- Então me ajuda!

- Por que se preocupa tanto?

- PORQUE EU NÃO A ESQUECI SUA MULA!

- Que bom... Ela não está nem ai para aquele Uchiha... E eu não vou com a cara dele – completou sorrindo de lado de maneira maldosa.

- Então por que ela está com ele?

Neji deu um longo suspiro e voltou a fitar naruto de modo entediado.

- Isso você terá que ver você mesmo...

- O QUE ESTAMOS ESPERANDO? VAMO LÁ!!

Neji levantou e Naruto imitou o gesto. Seguiram em direção ao escritório enquanto uma figura feminina os fitava de um corredor qualquer.

- Espero que vocês consigam meninos... – pedia uma bela jovem de cabelos e olhos chocolate num sussurro inaudível que mais parecia uma prece.

-

-

_**CONTINUA...**_

**-**

**-**

**Eu: E aê minha gente!**

**Sasori:...**

**Eu: Sasori diga "oi" pro povo que leu poha!**

**Sasori: Morra... u.u**

**Eu: Escutaki Barbie... cale-se senão vc vai ver xD**

**Sasori: Eu não tive pena nem da minha avó... O q me diga de vc! ò.Ó  
**

**Eu: cale-se boneca! Você é um brinquedo em minhas mãos! E não foi vc qm matou a velha! Ela se saacrificou pelo Gaara e.êv  
**

**Sasori: Responda as reviews que é melhor... E aproveita e pede pro povo mandar mais... u.ú''''**

**Eu: Ah é mermow... :Pb**

Hyuuga Florine: obg nina! Tomara que fike lesgal mesmo... ) Continue aqui comigo e saso-kun! Garanto fazer o melhor pra q isso preste!

Blueberry-chan: Bom... eu tbm gosto de ItaHina, por isso que eu escolhi o cara para ser o noivo da Hina-chan. Mais tem mais algns motivinhos obscuros... mhaumhaumahs ;P


	3. Chapter 3

**-**

**-**

**...N&****H...**

**-**

**-**

Cartas, um diário e algumas fotos. Neji lhe entregara alguns dos pertences de Hinata dizendo-lhe que encontraria as respostas que procurava, ou pelo menos parte delas. E ele encontrou. E chorou. Chorou por ver que ela o amava, e foi obrigada a mentir. Mentir por amor, amor a quem sempre lhe foi tão rude, amor ao maldito pai.

"_Uzumaki não é homem para você, ele é um idiota e não tem futuro algum essa relação de vocês. Ele não poderá ajudá-la a administrar nossos negócios e manter a honra do nome Hyuuga. E você sozinha muito menos. Sempre foi fraca e indefesa, nunca conseguia fazer grandes coisas por si só, sempre pedindo ajuda. Duvido que consiga se manter muito tempo sem mim ou seu primo. Ele sim é um gênio. Quantas vezes eu não invejei o seu falecido tio por ter tido um filho tão bom, de futuro tão promissor, não uma vergonha como você. Sirva para alguma coisa e case-se com o Uchiha. Pelo menos uma vez, dê orgulho ao seu pia fazendo algo que preste.corrija o pecado de ter nascido realizando esse meu desejo. Hiashi"_

Como alguém como ela podia ter um pai como ele? Já não agüentava mais, pegou um vaso na mesa do centro e atirou-o contra a parede violentamente, urrando e chorando de ódio. Gritava, praguejava e chutava os objetos.

- MALDITO HIASI! SE NÃO TIVESSE MORRIDO EU O MATARIA!!

Os gritos ecoavam por toda a casa e as lágrimas eram tantas, que molhavam o peito e o chão da casa do loiro. Pegou o diário e o folheou em busca das ultimas anotações de sua dona. E novamente chorou, não por ódio, mas sim por um aperto no peito ao ler o que Hinata deixara para trás.

"_Eu vou embora. Provarei ao meu pai que eu posso ser mais do que um peso morto, mais que uma inútil. Farei suas vontades, casarei com um estranho, abandonarei o único homem que amei de verdade. Por quem vivo e por quem choro agora. Vou abrir mão de uma vida perfeita, abdicarei meus sonhos e viverei infeliz. Só espero que Naruto-kun não me odeie."_

- Nem se quisesse eu conseguiria te odiar...

A voz embargada pelo choro soava bem mais pesada, o aperto no peito parecia maior que antes, tinha que vê-la. Necessitava fitar as luas que eram os olhos dela, o veludo da pele e o doce sabor de seus lábios. Mas no momento isso era impossível. Não tinha nada além de uma garrafa de sakê que comprara para levar para a sua vovó beberrona quando fosse visitá-la.

- Foi mal vovó... Preciso disso mais do que você – levou a garrafa à boca e tomava grandes goles de uma só vez, secaria a garrafa e abriria outra e depois outra e mais outra até atingir a embriaguez total e dormir – Dormir e sonhar com a Himee...

Enquanto virava a garrafa levou uma das mãos a uma foto e pegou. Ele e ela, juntos abraçados. Uma lágrima pingou sobre a imagem e logo depois uma gota da bebida. Dormiu abraçado á foto, o aperto no peito cessando, por enquanto.

* * *

- Sasuke-kun o Naruto não atende!

- Baka...

- Algum problema irmãozinho?

- Hunf! Morra...

- Você primeiro.

- O Velho aqui é você!

- Forte, alto, superior... Sim sou eu.

- Sasuke e Itachi... Saiam da minha casa e só voltem quando pararem de brigar!

- Saku...

- Agora!!

Os irmão sairam calados deixando a rosada sozinha com uma veia vibrante em sua testa. Itachi havia chegado a pouco e dormiria na casa deles enquanto não achava um hotel. Ou melhor, enquanto não cansava de encher o Sasuke.

- Sakura-san? Algum problema?

- Não Hinata, nenhum. Tem um tempo agora?

- Não vai falar de...

- Sim eu vou.

A rosada puxou a moça até a cozinha e preparou duas xícaras de chá. Estava com aparência mais calma, no entanto, Hinata sabia o que ela iria falar, e temia que o humor de Sakura mudasse de novo.

Serviu o chá à Hinata que assoprou o líquido fumegante de sua xícara para logo deliciar-se com o sabor de hortelã. A garota solveu-o lentamente, de olhos fechados, apenas esperando que sua amiga começasse.

- Ele não lidou muito bem com a _novidade_. Ficou chocado, e não era pra menos. Eu quase contei tudo a ele...

- Sakura você o quê?

- Calma eu disse _quase_. Não cheguei a contar nada. Mas eu tive vontade, e muita.

- Espero que ele não tenha ido atrás do nii-san...

- Neji nunca aprovou a sua decisão. Nem eu. Mais você foi bem teimosa, e ainda é. Não percebe o que está fazendo? O Naruto sofrendo, você sofrendo... Hinata eu não entendo...

- Não entende. Nem eu entendo as vezes, mas ai eu lembro do meu pai, do que ele me dizia, as cartas... Era o ultimo desejo dele.

- Você realizaria os desejos de quem mais te fez sofrer durante toda a sua vida?

- _Ele_ me deu a vida.

- E foi o _Naruto_ que te ensinou a viver!

Lágrimas. A pequena não agüentou e as lágrimas caiam involuntariamente, manchando sua pele alva. A amiga a abraçou, um abraço maternal, acolhedor, consolador, quente. Os braços de Sakura eram como um refúgio.

- Ainda há tempo... Vocês se amam.

- Itachi me ama sakura...

- Mas você ama o Naruto e ele te ama! Deixa de ser teimosa e vai atrás do que você largou enquanto ainda há tempo.

Ela se desvencilhou dos braços de Sakura e a fitou intensamente. Os olhos ainda vermelhos do choro ainda soltavam poucas lágrimas, lágrimas essas que ela limpou com as costas das mãos para limpar a face. Levantou-se e caminhou até a porta.

- Vou ver o nii-san...

- Hinata espera.

-... Já é tarde para tentar fazer qualquer coisa. Eu não volto atrás.

* * *

Amanhecera e os primeiros raios de sol insistiam em bater em seu rosto, acordando-o. Levantou-se cambaleando, a cabeça pesada e doída, as pernas bambas e um latejar irritante em seu estômago. Abriu os olhos, piscando algumas vezes ao ver a bagunça da noite passada. Suspirou, pegou as coisas de Hinata ainda espalhadas pelo sofá e guardou-as em uma gaveta qualquer. Apanhou a garrafa da noite anterior, agora seca, e foi levá-la à cozinha. Arrumou rapidamente o resto das coisas, jogo os cacos do vaso que quebrara fora e foi tomar um banho frio.

Debaixo do chuveiro a água que caia extremamente gelada parecia não incomoda-lo. Mexia nos cabelos molhados freneticamente, apalpava as têmporas e suspirava. Não estava nada bem. Ouviu o telefone tocar uma, duas, três, vezes, mas não atendia. No quarto toque resolveu sair do banho. Chegando a sala e vendo que o telefone ainda tocava, resolveu atende-lo.

- Hm...?

- Naruto o Itachi e a Hinata estão aqui na minha casa.

- Sasuke... Ela esta... Ai?

- Ta surdo? Vou me livrar do Itachi e a Sakura vai sair com a Hinata.

- ELAS VÃO PRA ONDE?! FALA! EU TENHO QUE FALAR COM ELA!!

- Sei lá...

- SASUKE POR KAMI-SAMA! VOCÊ ME LIGA E NEM SABE AONDE ELAS VÃO!?

- Liga pra Sakura e descobre, ela não sai de casa sem aquele maldito celular.

- VALEU TEME! PRA ALGUMA COISA VOCÊ PRESTA'TTEBAYO! Sasuke? Saaaaaasuke? DESLIGOU?!

Correu desesperadamente por toda a sala gritando e se amaldiçoando por deixar o celular largado por todo o canto e depois não acha-lo. Quando finalmente o encontrou pegou suas chaves, fechou a casa e correu em direção ao carro. Finalmente veria Hinata, e não iria deixá-la escapar antes de conversar com ela.

- PEVERTIDO!

Vendo que tinha saído de casa pelado de novo e voltou ao apartamento para se vestir. Mas primeiro tinha que despistar a velhinha, que não se sabe como, corria bastante atrás dele tentando acertá-lo com um guarda chuva.

- KUSO! De novo não!

-

-

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

-

-

* * *

**Eu: Olá povo o/**

**Sasori: Ela voltou, que emoção **¬¬

**Eu: Pq vc diz isso?**

**Sasori: Cale a boca, dê os avisos e agradeça as reviews u.ú**

**Eu: Tah bom buneka... Lah vou eu B**

**Aviso: Booom... num é beeeeeem um aviso, mais serve... Gomen pela demora, é q por asqui andou tendo, festas, baladas, farras, churrascos, aniverssários, mais farras, namoro, bronca dos pais (isso é insignificante u.u) doenças (eu vivo adoecendo T-T) e uns probleminha pessoais... Mais eu compenso vcs depois ;D**

**Sasori: Se deixarem reviews u.u**

**Eu:é verdade.**

**agora, agradecimentos e respostas xD **

Carwell: Muuuuito obligadáh pela review e por gostar do capítulo xD

E sim, Naruto saindo num é foda (não q vc tenha dito com essas palavras mais eu leio mentes 8D). Valeu

Hyuuga Florine: Naruto e Niji sim, e muito mais ainda está por vir xD

SrTa. NaTii: Uq eu estou tramando? Hum... Surpresinha! Que bom que amou o cap, viu? Eu também amei o Hehehe... Desculpe a demora e o próximo vai sair bem mais rápido, eu garanto o9

**Eu e Sasori: Ja ne o/**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

-

-

"_Já estou cansado de todo esse seu choro. Bote na cabeça que contos de fadas não existem, e que o amor entre um homem e uma mulher acaba depois da cama. Não passa de ilusão_ _filha. Mesmo com seus defeitos e fraquezas, você ainda é minha filha e não gosto de vê-la caindo pelos cantos. Se diz que ama tanto o Uzumaki, então o faça seu amante."_

Pensava em outra carta enquanto vestia uma bermuda. Não aceitava o fato de uma garota tão doce ser semente de um pai tão áspero, um monstro como aquele. Pegou o celular e discou o número de Sakura, temeroso. A garganta secara e a pele tornou-se gélida em instantes. Riu nervoso, nem havia ligado e já estava assim? Chamando. Respirou fundo, esperando que suas pernas parassem de tremer tanto. Não era hora pra um ataque, não ainda. Seu coração falhou uma batida ao ser atendido, mesmo de maneira tão rude.

- O que você quer sua besta?

- Você sabe o que eu quero 'ttebayo... Ela ta por perto?

- Foi comprar água...

- Onde vocês estão?

- Parque... Faz o seguinte: corre o mais depressa possível até o Ichikaru e espera eu te dar um toque.

Desligou o celular e passou as mãos pelos cabelos freneticamente, arrepiando-os ainda mais que o normal. Deus um pulo em direção a porta de casa, devidamente vestido, e correu até seu carro para logo sair em disparada ignorando o sinal vermelho e os guardas que apitavam e balançavam bandeirinhas laranja. Não pararia até que chegasse à sua lanchonete favorita.

- Quem era Sakura-chan?

- Ah era o Sasuke... Ele disse que ia nos esperar no Ichikaru. Corrida? – perguntou, mas não esperou uma resposta, apenas disparou na frente gargalhando e sendo seguida por uma Hyuuga que sorria estridente, sem saber a verdade por trás da ligação – Vamos esfriar um pouco a cabeça bobona!

- Bobona é você – gritou entre risos, já alcançando a amiga.

Corriam como crianças em meio à grama, rindo e brincando como crianças na lama em dia de chuva. Sem perceber Hinata era guiada à pequena lanchonete por um caminho mais longo, para dar tempo a Naruto.

- E ai garoto! O de sempre?

- Não tio... Traz só a água.

O velho arregalou os olhos ao ouvir seu "devorador de macarrão" dizer que não iria querer rámen. Fitou o garoto por poucos instantes, viu em seus olhos dispersos o medo, medo de qualquer coisa. Suspirou profundamente, se sentido pesado por vê-lo assim. Naruto ia tanto naquela barraquinha, desde criança, que acabou tornando-se um amigo de valor ao velho. Alguém por quem valia a pena se importar. Virou-se e preparou uma grande tigela, porção extra de macarrão e lhe serviu. O loiro o olhou confuso. Não havia pedido aquilo.

- Entrou aqui então não sai de barrica seca. O que as pessoas vão pensar do meu restaurante? – sorriu confortando-o – apenas coma garoto, é por conta da casa.

- Valeu – disse um pouco mais animado, o que confortou o velho.

Vê-lo feliz e comendo fazia bem a saúde até. Acalmava seu espírito. Naruto foi para ele o "sobrinho" que nunca teve.

- BUUURP – arrotou alto o loiro, chamando atenção sobre ele por outros poucos clientes que ali estavam – Tio manda ai mais um de graça! – panelada na cabeça – Itaii!

- Miserável não faça isso aqui dentro, o que os outros vão pensar?

- Pense nisso com uma demonstração de apreciação extrema a sua comida tio – rolo de macarrão na cabeça – Itaii!!

- Cale a boca seu miserável, ou então cai fora!

Antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa sentiu algo vibrando em seu bolso. Era seu celular e o nome **Sakura** piscava no visor. Era hora afinal. Apanhou a panela e a pôs sobre o balcão, tremendo. Engoliu em seco, virou-se em direção a entrada e esperou, suando como um porco temeroso e animado ao mesmo tempo.

- Ei garoto, vê se não desmaia – disse sério o velho e foi até a cozinha.

- Vai ficar ai só olhando?

- Esse lugar me traz lembranças...

- É eu sei. Pra mim também.

Hinata levantou a cabeça e fitou o céu límpido, devaneando.

- Foi aqui que ele te pediu em namoro. E Sasuke aproveitou o momento e me pediu em casamento... Você tem certeza de que quer jogar isso fora? Toda a história de vocês?

Silêncio.

- Vamos embora Sakura-chan... E - eu... Não consigo entrar ai.

- Eu ajudo! – disse com um tom risonho e maléfico que só ela sabia fazer. A pequena Hyuuga sentiu sua pele se arrepiar ao perceber o que ia acontecer – Vem cáááá Hinataa... – medo. Muito medo. Pó parte de Hinata, obviamente.

Ela se pôs por traz da morena e segurou seus ombros para logo depois empurra-la dentro da lanchonete com toda sua força, que não era pouca, por pouco não batia a cabeça no balcão. Braços fortes a envolveram num abraço, livrando a testa de Hinata de alguns pontos.

- Ta entregue, divirtam-se! – completou enquanto batia as mãos, como se livrando de poeira – cuide dela para mim Naruto.

Ao ouvir o nome do loiro, levantou a cabeça e deu de cara com um par de olhos azuis como o mar lhe encarando profundamente. Estremeceu e não sabia o que fazer não tinha ação, apenas mirava seus olhos, bestificada. Sentira muita falta de olhá-los.

- Quanto tempo – disse ele sorrindo – Quer dar uma voltinha? – antes mesmo que pudesse responder _sim_ ou _não_ ele a arrastou para fora, apertou sua mão e começou a guiá-la – Fiquei sabendo que vai casar... Parabéns!

Olhava-o confusa, pensou que ele a odiaria pelo abandono, mas parecia que ele estava feliz por ela. Um alívio e uma tristeza enorme tomaram conta de seu ser naquele instante: ele não estava sofrendo e isso era ótimo, porém já não a amava e isso a deixava triste. Balançou a cabeça para os lados. Aquele era um pensamento egoísta demais, se ele já não a amava isso era ótimo, não era?

- Algum problema Hinata-chan?

- N-não nada...

- Ah você deve estar preocupada com os preparativos do casório, é normal. E... Quando vai ser mesmo? Eu to convidado não to 'ttebayo?

Ela olhou confusa. O que ele estava tentando fazer?

- O que você...

- Hehe... Desculpa, eu to te deixando desconfortável, né? Foi mau... Eu só quero ser seu amigo...

- Você é! – disse rápido e alto. Nervosa - Como anda a... Vi – vida? – sentia-se temerosa em perguntar, mas não pode conter sua curiosidade.

- Ah o meu tio Jiraya me lançou no mercado escritor! Eu assumi as publicações do Icha-Icha Paradise. Já escrevi dois volumes, venderam como banana.

Risos e mais risos ao longo da conversa. A caminhada estava sendo extremamente agradável, assim como a companhia do outro. Emanava um calor tão acalentador.

- Você realizou seu sonho né? Espero realizar o meu um dia...

- Q-que sonho Naruto... Kun?

- Casar com quem ama. Constituir família, ser feliz pra sempre...

Silêncio.

- Já o meu ta longe de mim... E ao mesmo tempo perto – falou enquanto se sentava em um banco que acharam durante o percurso da caminhada – Você tem sorte de achar alguém.

- Qual o seu sonho? – perguntou indo sentar ao seu lado, na tentativa de desviar-se daquele assunto.

- Você sabe qual é. Ser feliz com alguém que eu amo, assim como você vai ser... Como num conto de fadas.

- Contos de fadas não existem.

- Existem pra quem acredita. Você mesma me ensinou isso, lembra?

- É eu acho que sim – disse sem olhá-lo, fitando o chão que parecia ser extremamente interessante pelo jeito que ela olhava.

- Ei eu vou ter que me mandar, posso te ver hoje à noite para terminarmos essa conversa?

Ela pensou em dizer não, mais as palavras prendiam-se na garganta, atordoando suas ações. Queria muito ir, muito mesmo. Mas o que perderia indo vê-lo? Nada mais além do bom-senso. "_Ele já não te quer"_ pensava _"pode ir sem culpa. Aproveite que ele não te odeia e mostre-se disposta a conquistar sua amizade e respeito."_ em pensamento tais palavras faziam girar sua cabeça, mas na verdade, sabia bem o que queria. Sorria internamente ao pensar que pelo menos a companhia dele ela teria. Ver seu amor feliz, mesmo sem ela, já era alegria suficiente.

- De que horas?

- Oito no Ichikaru!

Sorriu-lhe meiga, como sempre fazia. Mal sabia o que estaria por vir.

- Sasuke onde a Hinata foi?

- A bela adormecida já levantou? – sarcasmo

- Não princesa, eu ainda estou deitado – mais sarcasmo ainda.

- A mulher é tua, cuide dela você.

- Não estou brincando, você sabe muito bem o motivo de eu estar tão preocupado com ela.

Sasuke deu alguns passos a frente para poder chegar mais perto de Itachi e lhe sorriu de lado. Cruzou os braços, e num tom arrogante retrucou:

- faz assim: aprende a ser homem que ela não te larga. Mas enquanto você não o faz, é melhor que se acostume com esse cheiro de chifre queimado ai na sua cabeça – realizou seu sonho ao dar um peteleco na testa do irmão e ainda dar-lhe as costas – ou então... Jogue no outro time - e segui em frente, como num filme onde ele conseguira vingar-se de um grande vilão. De costas segurava risos o máximo que podia para não perder a pose. Seu momento de glória finalmente havia chagado. Pena que Sakura não estava lá para gravar isso.

Itachi permaneceu parado, vendo Sasuke entrar no quarto e soltar verdadeiras gargalhadas. Ficou bestificado com a mudança do irmão. Sakura fizera um belo trabalho. Balançou a cabeça para os lados e passou a mão sobre os olhos. Sabia o quanto sua noiva ainda amava Naruto. E iria a seu encalço... Assim que soubesse onde ela tinha se enfiado.

- Droga – bufou aborrecido, jogando-se sobre uma poltrona qualquer.

-

-

**Continua no próximo episódio x)**

**-**

**-**

**Eu: Olá pessoas o/ Perdoem a demora, fiquei um bom tempo sem computador...**

**Sasori: O pai dela é viciado em internet.**

**Eu: por isso fiquei tanto tempo sem escrever.**

**Sasori: E ela também ta com nota baixa... Vivendo de festas, ressacas, gandaias, ressacas, roles, ressacas... Eu já falei ressaca o.O?**

**Eu: Fuck you!**

**Sasori: a época de festa acabou e ela agora se ajeita D Ei você disse que ia compensar os leitores lembra?**

**Eu: Lembro... Mais ninguém mandou review e então não tem capítulo extra nem historinha surpresa, hehehe... e.e**

**Sasori: por isso que as pessoas te odeiam.**

**Eu: Morra**

**Sasori: De novo? ó.Õ**


	5. Chapter 5

-

-

Ouviu o bater da porta e levantou rápido, respirou fundo e andou até a sala. A viu chegando com Sakura, rindo de trivialidades que mulheres costumam falar entre si. Ela o viu e sorriu, ele nada fez além de se dirigir a ela e lhe abraçar. Por cima do ombro dela olhou para sua cunhada, sério. Ela engoliu em seco e se retirou. Sabia o que aquele olhar queria dizer, era igual ao de sasuke. Uma espécie de bronca muda. Quando ela saiu o abraço foi desvencilhado, ele a segurou pelos ombros e fitou os olhos perolados longamente sem expressão alguma nos seus próprios.

- Você sabe que eu não quero que saia sem mim – disse calmamente.

- E – eu fui correr com a Sakura-chan, não tem nada demais nisso.

- Fala sério! Eu sei que você o viu – disse enquanto soltava os ombros dela e caminhava em direção ao quarto – esse sorriso na sua cara não é de entusiasmo por estar na forma – disse irônico ao se jogar sobre o colchão com as mãos sobre os olhos.

Ela ficou parada apenas observando a cena de ciúmes. Um grande medo tomou conta de seu corpo ao pensar que quando se casasse, provavelmente teria de viver presa em casa, a mercê dos ciúmes de Itachi. Balançou a cabeça para os lados. Aquilo era seu subconsciente querendo fazê-la desistir daquele absurdo casamento. E o pior era que até mesmo ela, que foi quem aceitou a condição de seu pai, já estava para desistir. Conteu sua mente turbulenta e foi até a cozinha pegar um copo de água.

- Espera – Itachi segurou sua mão – desculpa. – parecia uma criança malcriada – Eu sei o quanto tudo isso é chato pra você, mas eu tenho que cuidar do que eu amo – baixou os olhos ao pronunciar o _eu amo_ mais sonoro de sua vida – não quero te chatear.

Ela sorriu com a atitude dele, que ainda se mantinha de cabeça baixa, esperando algum gesto ou sinal dela para poder olhá-la sem medo. O abraçou e sussurrou bem perto do ouvido, com aquele hálito quente, fazendo com que ele se arrepiasse por inteiro:

- Eu sei. Esqueça isso – sorriu, mas não por muito tempo, pois teve seus lábios tomados num beijo cheio de volúpia. Gostava muito dele, mas não se sentia bem ao enganá-lo com aqueles sentimentos de amor falsos. Não era o gosto dele que ela queria sentir na boca, nem a pele dele que ela queria tocar. Suspirou pesadamente pela sensação que aqueles beijos lhe causavam. Puro desejo carnal, pois não tinha amor envolvido, não por parte dela. Interrompeu aquilo, com calma e corada.

- Vou à cozinha.

* * *

Em sua casa nunca se havia visto tamanha bagunça. É claro que nunca foi de ser organizado, pois suas coisas dificilmente encontravam-se em seu lugar certo. Mas sempre que sua casa encontrava-se em estado critico chamava uma arrumadeira, isso quando Sakura e Sasuke não o obrigavam a arrumar enquanto ficaram vendo TV. Ter amigos folgados ajudava-o a manter a casa um pouco mais descente. Mas naquele dia, suas roupas todas estavam jogadas pelo chão, as gavetas amontoadas sobre cama e alguns outros objetos, como fotos velhas, loções masculinas e mangás proibidos para menores.

Estava decidido a encontrar seja lá o que quer que fosse nem que tivesse que destruir seu guarde roupas inteiro.

- MALDITA EMPREGADA QUE MEXEU AQUI! – dizia alto e num tom choroso e esganiçado em meio a sua bagunça.

Jogou mais algumas coisas para o alto e sorriu ao achar o que tanto procurou.

- Uzumaki Naruto você tem a força! – disse levantando a mão para o alto fechando o punho e prensando algo contra seu peito com a outra. Correu saltitante em direção a cozinha.

* * *

- O que aconteceu? – Sasuke perguntou ao ver o jeito estanho da sua mulher.

- Nada... É que o Itachi...

- O que ele te fez? – perguntou de aproximando dela – Diga o que aquele maldito bastardo...

- Nada, ele só queria falar com a Hinata.

- Naruto me ligou, disse que eles sairiam hoje à noite... Isso é verdade? – Falou num tom baixo, com medo que seu irmão o escutasse.

- É sim, e nós vamos ajudar.

- Ajudar no que? Comer?

Ela pos suas mãos nas bochechas dele, puxando seu rosto para mais perto do dela, juntando suas bocas o suficiente para fazer com que seus lábios roçassem a cada palavra.

- Vamos relembrar os velhos tempos – sorriu malandra – um _flashback_ Sasuke-kun! E nós vamos precisar da porquinha Ino.

- Já ligou pra ela?

- Já sim, mais a maldita não atende. A gente vai ter que chegar sem avisar.

- E quem se importa? O que demais ela poderia estar fazendo?

* * *

- Sai-kuuun... Eu já estou pronta! – dizia a loira aos berros sobre a cama de casal negra completamente adornada em rosas vermelhas – Vem logo! – ela trajava um espartilho negro com pequenos detalhes em vermelho e nas mãos trazia uma grande, muito grande mamadeira cheia de Uísque.

O quarto não era tão espaçoso. Havia a cama de casal redonda, um criado mudo de cada lado, o closet, o guarda-roupas, um pequeno banheiro e uma sacada que dava de frente a um parque.

Levantou-se rapidamente, lembrando de ir fechar as cortinas, e manteve-se de pé frente à janela já coberta.

- Amooooor mamãe ta esperando!

Da porta saiu um belo rapaz de pele alva como porcelana, cabelos negros, lisos. Lábios levemente rosados, olhos como ônix e corpo escultural usando uma fralda, um babador e uma chupeta pendurada no pescoço. Mexeu nos cabelos, jogando-os um pouco para trás, sorrindo maldoso ao ver Ino com aquela expressão de felicidade estampada na cara. Andou até a cama, subiu devagar, engatinhando aos poucos e parando bem na beira perto de onde ela estava. Deitou logo em seguida.

- Neném ta com fominha...

Ela nada disse apenas se lançou sobre ele enquanto riam e tomavam grandes goles da bebida na mamadeira.

- Ino... Você sabe o que eu acho dessas coisas né? – perguntou o moreno já sobre ela, agora com o rosto sério.

- O-o que? – ficou um tanto receosa quando ouviu aquele tom de voz e a face séria dele. Encolheu-se levemente.

- Isso é como arte – falou sorrindo enquanto ela o jogava do lado da cama – o que vai fazer agora?

- Ah... Não diga que você não sabe... – disse num tom de malícia

Começaram a se beijar enquanto riam e derrubavam os objetos do criado mudo com os pés. As risadinhas eram ouvidas por toda a casa completamente fechada e vazia a não ser por eles dois.

* * *

Já era noite. Itachi estava no escritório de seu irmão, em um corredor que dava para a sala. Sasuke havia saído e Sakura e Hinata estavam no quarto.

- Ele sabe que você vai sair com o Naruto hoje?

- Não e-eu só disse que ia sair com você.

- O que vai acontecer hoje afinal?

Ela arregalou os olhos com a pergunta da amiga.

- N-nada! Não vai ter nada demais!

- Tem certeza de que não está voltando atrás com essa sua sandice de se casar?

- Nós... – baixou a cabeça – adiantamos a data.

A rosada arregalou os olhos, ficando estática por um segundo. As palavras de Hinata pareciam ter acertado seu rosto em cheio como uma bofetada.

- Pra quando?

- Sábado.

Silêncio.

- Daqui a três dias? Como você vai fazer isso?

- Tudo pronto. Ele fez umas ligações, chamou um pessoal e providenciou tudo.

Depois daí um pesado silencio caiu sobre ambas. Ela se levantou e foi pegar uma blusa qualquer, enquanto a outra se levantava lentamente, indo até Hinata e pondo a mão sobre seu ombro.

- Não tente me fazer mudar de idéia – sua voz estava embargada.

- Não vou – disse enquanto a abraçava por trás – só quero que consiga ser feliz – foi soltando aos poucos, enquanto ia até sua gaveta – usa essa – disse já sorrindo, esquecendo completamente o assunto – é mais bonita.

A outra franziu o cenho ao ver a blusa, um tanto desconfiada. Aquilo parecia estranhamente familiar.

- Que foi?

- N-nada – enxugou algumas lágrimas que teimaram em cair – vou vestir.

- Leva a calça também – jogou um jeans nela – sei que você prefere esse tipo de roupa – riu enquanto a via entrar no banheiro.

* * *

A casa estava sem iluminação alguma, porém ouvia-se um barulho vindo de dentro dela. Não dava para identificar o que era aquilo muito bem, mas os ouvidos aguçados de Sasuke denunciavam vozes.

- INO! – Naruto gritava a plenos pulmões enquanto esmurrava a porta – ABRE AQUÊ!

Não houve respostas. Os dois se entreolharam e, juntos, aproximaram-se da porta, encostando os ouvidos para ver o que estava acontecendo. Sasuke estancou. Logo balançou a cabeça para os lados e fitou o loiro, que parecia ter tido a mesma impressão que ele.

- Risadas?

- Mais parecem gritos. Eu ouvi um "apague meu fogo" lá de dentro. Será que...

Sasuke sentiu o rosto esquentar levemente com o comentário de Naruto. Tinha idéia do que Ino devia estar fazendo. Sai certamente estava lá. Aqueles dois eram um tanto estranhos.

- Naruto é melhor... – não teve como terminar.

- SASUKE A CASA DELA DEVE ESTAR OEGANDO FOGO! TEMOS QUE FAZER ALGUMA COISA!- correu como um louco em direção a porta, derrubando-a.

- Idiota!

- INO EU VOU TE... Salvar? Ai droga Sasuke, porque não me avisou? – disse enquanto se virava, evitando a cena constrangedora em que seus amigos se encontravam.

- Eu tentei sua anta – dizia Sasuke com uma das mãos sobre os olhos.

Ela estava com um lingerie amarelo, bota de couro com cano que ia até perto do joelho, uma boina vermelha e um extintor. Sai estava aos pés dela com nada além de um avental rosa um tanto curto, cheio de corações brancos e uma panela de brigadeiro jogada em um canto da sala. Ambos estavam sujos de chocolate.

- O que você está fazendo aqui sua cópia barata de mim? – perguntou com a voz estranha, alta e um tanto distorcida.

- A gente veio pedir ajuda... A Hinata ta aqui e eu vou roubar ela do Itachi, o irmão do Sasuke que quer se casar com ela porque o pai da Hinata era muito mau e a obrigou a se casar com ele à força, mesmo morto ele ainda assombra ela, que quer cumprir as ordens dele a qualquer custo mesmo que isso custe a sua felicidade. Então eu vou tentar faze-la ver que isso não tem fundamento algum e...

- Fale devagar dobe. Olhe só pra eles – apontou Ino e Sai babando – estão impossibilitados de te entender.

- Por quê?

Sasuke apontou para cinco garrafas secas, jogadas ao chão. Uma gota escorreu pelo cenho do loiro. A loira caiu sentada enquanto o pobre rapaz desmaiou apenas se debruçou sobre seu colo, desmaiado. Outra gota.

- Meeerda! – resmungou enquanto levantava o amigo e o arrastava em direção ao banheiro. Sasuke vinha atrás, tentando entender como eles ainda estavam vivos.

- Ora de mergulhar a cabeça dele na água... Eu faço isso – disse o moreno, empurrando a cabeça de sua "cópia" dentro da pia enquanto esse se debatia.

- Tente apenas não mata-lo.

- Ah então faz você – ergueu as mãos e deixou que o outro caísse.

* * *

Olhava ao redor admirada. Havia visto o lugar durante o dia, mas de noite, com a iluminação, as pessoas aquilo tudo parecia ganhar mais vida. Mais alegria. Sentiu seu coração bater mais forte e sua cabeça esquentar cada vez que se aproximava do ponto d encontro. Sakura vinha bem a seu lado, sorrindo como sempre, porém havia algo de estranho e extremamente familiar nela. _Deve ser a roupa_, pensou logo dando de ombros.

Ela usava um jeans azul-marinho levemente desfiado nos joelhos, dando a impressão de estar rasgando, uma blusa lilás regata com pequenos detalhes de flores em prata no canto inferior esquerdo, um all star branco e uma corrente prateada com um pequeno "H" trabalhado em ouro branco. Sua amiga vinha com uma saia jeans preta, que ia até um pouco antes dos joelhos, mostrando de leve as coxas torneadas, uma blusa, também regata, vermelha com um "zero" branco atrás e uma tiara preta nos curtos cabelos.

Adentraram o restaurante e viram que o mesmo ainda encontrava-se vazio.

- Vamos entrando você sabe como garotos _demoram pra escolher uma roupa_.

Caíram no riso até ouvir a escandalosa voz de Naruto vindo do lado de fora. Sakura apenas olhou a amiga, que parecia tremer perante o som daquela voz tão potente. Viram-no entrar acompanhado se Sasuke e Ino, esta última tinha olheiras chamativas, o rosto pálido e uma triste expressão de dor no rosto.

- Naruto o que você fez com a porquinha?

- Não grite... – levou as mãos à cabeça.

- Quem ta gritando aqui? Já disse que qualquer voz parece bem mais elevada quando se esta com a cabeça para explodir por ter bebido demais.

- Vocês duas parem! A Hinata-chan ta fazendo uma cara estranha...

Ao ouvir o nome da Hyuuga, Ino simplesmente parou de discutir e saltou sobre ela, a abraçando fortemente. Ela começou a falar extremamente rápido, resumindo como sua vida tinha sido maravilhosa e apertando ainda mais a coluna de pobre morena. Soltou-a somente ao ouvir um estalo característico da quebra de alguma parte da espinha dorsal.

- Quanto tempo!

- Ai mi-minhas costas.

- Porquinha ela mal chegou e você já está tentando se livrar dela?

- Se for me livrar de alguém vai ser de você testuda!

A hyuuga ria ao desenrolar da briga, Sasuke e Naruto tentavam segurar as garotas e o Tio da barraquinha de rámen gritava com Naruto que, segundo ele e boa parte da população, era o culpado de qualquer confusão.

- Que bagunça é essa? – Sai acabara de entrar, com uma aparência ainda pior que a de Ino. A testa estava arranhada, os olhos inchados e a pele bem mais pálida que o normal. – Sakura solte os cabelos da minha namorada. Ino solte a orelha dela e Hinata... Seja bem-vinda – mudou a faceta triste para um grande sorriso e foi abraçar a garota.

- Agora que todos estão aqui... Vamos comer 'ttebayo!

- Não estão não. Falta o Neji e a Tenten.

- Não falta mais – Neji apareceu repentinamente atrás de Naruto, que gritou tamanho o susto – por favor, evite me envergonhar – disse fechando os olhos e cruzando os braços. Tenten vinha logo atrás dele. Caminhou até Hinata e a abraçou.

- Oi – a morena disse simplesmente. Neji sentou perto de onde elas estavam.

- Neji não vai nem dar as boas vindas a ela' ttebayo?

- Já dei.

- Já? Bem que eu desconfiava... – Sai disse malicioso.

- Deixe de falar sujeira e vamos comer' ttebayo! – recebeu seu pedido – Itadakimasu!

Todos começaram a rir do garoto, que ao receber o pedido o atacou com a voracidade de uma raposa atacando uma lebre indefesa. Ao decorrer da conversa a cabeça de Hinata parecia um computador, processando tudo o que eles diziam e perguntavam a ela, e em nenhum momento o fato dela ir se casar veio à tona. Agradeceu mentalmente por todos terem _esquecido_ momentaneamente do casório, pois seria constrangedor responder qualquer coisa na frente de Naruto. Também lhe incomodava o fato de que praticamente todos os seus amigos haviam aparecido do nada, em uma sincronia estranha. Igual ao dia em que eles haviam começado a namorar.

- Terminamos por aqui – Sai disse aos outros – eu vou tomar um sorvete com a loirinha.

- Era melhor um café bem forte, não acha?

- Morra Uchiha.

- Até mais Ino-porca-chaan!

A outra apenas mostrou a língua em resposta, logo em seguida saiu com o namorado. Sasuke pediu mais rámen, que dividiu com sua mulher e Hinata conversava alegremente com Naruto. Neji já havia saído, pois disse que preferia um chá, e levou Tenten arrastada junto a ele. Tiveram a atenção desviada do que faziam por um momento, quando Ayame, a filha do dono do restaurante, chegou ao balcão sorrindo para eles com um porta-retratos em mãos.

- Olha só o que o meu pai achou: _os melhores e mais queridos clientes!_- pôs o objeto sobre o balcão e todos se inclinaram para olhar. – Vocês se lembram desse dia?

Eles não responderam, apenas observaram a foto de Naruto abraçando Hinata, ambos sujos de rámen, Sakura e Sasuke dividindo o macarrão, do jeito que fazia a pouco, sorrindo juntos e trocando olhares. Ino e Sai enchendo a cara com Sakê e Neji sendo segurado por Tenten, que tentava atacar Naruto.

- Vocês ainda estão aqui?

Voltaram à vista a atendente, todos sem graça por terem se perdido em devaneios.

- Nós já vamos – o moreno disse, já se levantando e puxando Sakura pela mão – Deixe-a em casa Naruto. Eu e Sakura vamos sair um pouco. Hinata você tem a chave?

- Te-tenho. Mas não seria melhor eu ir com vocês agora?

- Não vamos passar nem perto de casa.

- Vão providenciar um sobrinho pra mim – o loiro cochichou baixo para Hinata, porém não o suficiente. – Itaii!

- Idiota! – cascudo de sakura – eu ouvi o que você disse!!

Saíram deixando para trás um chorão e uma garota extremamente corada.

- Tio! Traz a conta!

Ela se virou, e enquanto esperava por ele observou novamente a foto. Era o dia em que ele a pedira em namoro. Viu também que usava a mesma roupa daquele dia. Na verdade, todos estavam perfeitamente iguais: Naruto com uma bermuda azul, uma camisa laranja e uma jaqueta de mesma cor. Sasuke de bermuda branca e camiseta preta. Ino com um vestido roxo e Sai com uma calça preta e camisa branca. Seu primo com uma calça azul-marinho, camisa branca, uma jaqueta e os cabelos longos soltos. Suspirou pesadamente e só despertou quando sentiu uma mão sobre seu ombro. Temia o que vinha pela frente, mais enfrentaria.

- Vamos? – ele perguntou sorrindo.

* * *

- Deidara?

- _Quem fala, un?_

- É o Itachi, sua besta.

- _Tinha que ser você pra me incomodar numa noite tão linda._

- Pegue o carro e venha me buscar na casa de meu irmão. Agora.

- _Ah saco._

- São essas as suas boas vindas?

- _É essa a sua "boa chegada"?_

Desligou o telefone antes que o outro pudesse chateá-lo com mais besteiras e foi esperar na sala, enquanto via um filme qualquer.

- Se o loiro estiver com ela... Droga – atirou o controle contra a parede, quebrando-o em pedaços – maldito comedor de macarrão.

* * *

Andavam pela cidade, conversando alegremente. Ele feliz por estar se aproximando cada vez mais dela, ela por estar com ele, mesmo que daquele jeito. Passaram em frente à igreja, onde ele parou e observou. Ela voltou um passo, parando ao seu lado.

- Quando vai ser mesmo? – perguntou sem desviar o olhar.

- Próximo sábado.

- Hinata! – o padre acenava lá de dentro. Começou a andar em direção a ela – quanta pressa em? Já que adiantaram tanto essa data, venha ao menos ensaiar a sua entrada. Você poderia ajudar rapaz? – não esperou resposta, apenas pegou na mão de cada um e saiu puxando-os para dentro da igreja e começou a falar.

Disse como ela deveria entrar, a guiou até o altar, onde Naruto a esperava, algumas vezes, pois ela sempre se atrapalhava em alguma coisa. Fazer aquilo na frente do grande amor de sua vida a desconcertava.

- Ah certo – disse o homem num suspiro, enquanto tirava os óculos para limpa-los na batina – vamos aos votos.

- M-mas eu não escrevi nada.

- Ei rapaz, ajude-a aqui. Crie uma base do que você diria a ela, como se fosse você o noivo, só para termos uma idéia.

- E-eu – ter Naruto a fitando tão intensamente era constrangedor.

- Ah... Eu diria que... - baixou a cabeça e fechou os olhos com força para depois a erguer e respirar fundo para prosseguir – As estrelas no céu são como lâmpadas queimadas perto do brilho dos seus olhos. Olhos que eu vejo toda a noite, me tirando da escuridão que é estar sozinho, que é estar sem você pra me fazer sentir vivo. E que agora que recuperei esse brilho, não o deixarei escapar.

- Agora a senhorita. Hinata?

Ela mantinha a cabeça baixa, os soluços de um choro baixo podiam ser ouvidos. O padre olhou assustado para o loiro, que ergueu o rosto dela com sua mão, posta delicadamente sobre a bochecha. Viu as lágrimas escorrerem manchando seu rosto. Não agüentou manter-se lúcido e deixou que suas vontades, que há muito já segurava, tomassem conta de seus braços, que a envolveram puxando o corpo pequeno para o seu e a boca de lábios finos e rosados para a sua. Deixou-se levar pelo amor que sentia, devorando-a num beijo voraz, assustando o pobre sacerdote, que não sabia o que fazer, apenas deixava o queixo descer ainda mais à medida que a cena prosseguia. Ela cedeu ao beijo, mas por pouco tempo e logo interrompeu o beijo, empurrando-o com força, destruindo o momento romântico pelo qual tanto fantasiou durante o tempo que esteve fora e saiu correndo em direção à saída.

- Espera! - ele a seguiu, deixando o pobre homem para traz, sem entender absolutamente nada.

Ela continuou a correr como louca, esbarrando nas pessoas e tropeçando. Ouvia os gritos dele, que iria alcançá-la de um jeito ou de outro. a, destruindo um momento to com forecha.rgueu o rosto dela com sua ma, devorando-a num beijo voraz, assustando o pobre sarcedot Avançou por ruas que nem conhecia. Escuras e desertas. Apenas corria querendo se livrar dele. Doía demais o que sentia agora.

- Pare com isso! - saltou sobre ela, fazendo com que ambos caíssem - Não vou te perseguir como se fosse uma criminosa.

- Então me deixa em paz - gritou em prantos

- Você não percebe? Eu não posso porra! Eu te amo.

- Então prove e me deixe ser feliz com Itachi!

- Você jamais será feliz com ele, não com o homem que seu pai a obrigou a aceitar como marido! - ainda no chão, ele se ajoelhou, pegou-a pelos braços e a conduziu para que se levantassem - Diz que é comigo que você quer ficar - abraçou o pequeno corpo com força, como se nunca mais fosse soltá-lo.

- É você sim - ela disse chorando, seus soluços eram altos demais - é você que eu quero para mim, é com você que eu quero acordar todos os dias de manhã - ajoelhou-se e com as mãos no rosto chorou ainda mais alto.

- Então... - ele se ajoelhou também e se aproximou para beijá-la, com mais carinho, com mais cuidado - porque não me aceita?

- M-meu pai... - sussurrou antes de ter sua boca tomada pela dele.

- Ele não merece o amor que você nutre por ele. – parou de beijá-la - Por favor, põem na cabeça: ele pensou no bem dele, e acabou que nada deu certo. Ele morreu, não vai poder usufruir dos benefícios que teria com seu casório. Tudo o que você esta fazendo é vão.

Já não tinha condições de falar, atacou a garota, tomando sua boca. De joelhos, numa rua escura e deserta, beijando-se com paixão e desejo. As lágrimas ainda desciam, dando um gosto salgado aquele gesto de carinho, e a grande culpa pesavam em ambos os ombros, em ambas as almas. Ele por ter deixado que ela se fosse, e agora a fazia sofrer tanto. Ela por ir sem ele, fazendo-o sofrer. Sem interromper o que faziam, Naruto levantou-se e a levou junto, prensou a pequena contra a parede, e deslizou suas mãos por todo o corpo dela, arrancando-lhe suspiros e palavras inaudíveis. Ela puxava os cabelos dele, arranhava seu pescoço e o mordia a cada pequeno intervalo que faziam para respirar. Eles foram parando aos poucos, vermelhos como nunca haviam ficados, quentes e ofegantes.

- Você vai se casar comigo! - falou com simplicidade - Arrume suas coisas e vamos.

- O-o que foi que eu fi-fiz? - perguntou-se

- Você comprou passagem para o paraíso do rámen! Agora vamos logo!

- Vamos aonde? Eu... Eu não devia ter feito isso... – recuou um pequeno passo.

- Nem pense em fugir!- ele a segurou pelo braço com força – ainda vai insistir nisso? Eu sei o que você sente por mim, senão não estaríamos passando por isso agora. Se quiser me ver feliz então venha comigo.

Ela estancou. Aquela súplica a retalhou. As lágrimas caiam com ainda mais intensidade, o choro ficou mais alto e a vontade de se estapear também estava na hora de acabar com o circo que sua vida havia virado.

- Eu vou com você – completou ainda em soluços – me leve embora, por favor. Me tira daqui – pediu enquanto se agarrava ao peito dele.

Foram surpreendidos por um farol, que iluminou quase toda a pequena rua, secante.

- O que esta acontecendo?

- Cara "que cheiro de chifre queimado"!

- I-Itachi?

- Cala a boca Deidara – gritou com toda a sua raiva – Não diga nada nem faça nada que eu não mande! Você veio aqui me ajudar! - chutou o carro com força, amassando a lataria do possante prateado.

- Ei ele é a prova de arranhões e não de amassados!

- Naruto-kun não me solta, por favor – pediu com medo, chorando e agarrando-se com mais força a ele.

- Hinata solta ele! SOLTA ELA NARUTO, SOLTA!! – Gritou com ainda mais raiva.

- Agora que peguei não solto Uchiha, não mesmo' ttebayo!

-

-

**Continua no próximo (e talvez ultimo) episódio**

**-**

**-**

**Eu: olá pessoas! Desculpem o cap ta mal escrito, mas eh q eu soh pude digitar duranbte as madrugas, que foi quando eu tive tempo. Ou seja: eu não tenho cullpa dele ter saído com algum erro ou repetição. **

**Vou aproveitar que o bonequinho não esta aqui pra me encher e dizer: estou deixando de estudar pra escrever isso, espero que gostem e que mandem suas reviews pq eu quero saber quem mais tah lendo isso aqui, senão não sai cap por... Sei lá, até a minha raiva passar! **

**Muáhuáháhááháháááá :D**

**Antes de mais nada, agradecimentos a: **Nana V. Yue Salles e Dada.maxi e SrTa. NaTii (review) **eu amu vcs T.T**

**Kissus e Ja ne (leva pedrada de leitor) Ai... x.X**

**Sasori: bem feito chantagista de merda :P**

**Eu: de onde você saiu? x.O' **


	6. Chapter 6

-

-

O suor pingava. Fazia um jogo de braços e pernas incrível, pulava como um gafanhoto no escuro do grande salão. Nas paredes armas de luta como estrelas ninja e algumas facas Kunais estavam espetadas, como se tivessem sido atiradas por alguém. As armas maiores eram expostas em vitrines de vidro. A estrutura do lugar foi toda desenhada à mão, cada detalhe, tudo. As paredes eram de madeira, com desenhos de guerreiros e dragões talhados pelos melhores artistas do país. Os fuutons no chão, as tapeçarias e pergaminhos penduradas na parede e as escritas vermelhas espalhadas por todos os cantos: ensinamentos sábios dos maiores mestres da luta, incluindo um pensamento de seu professor, Maito Gai, que por acaso era o maior de todos, ficava no teto, sobre todas as cabeças. Mais aquilo não era o que lhe interessava. Desde os tempos em que treinava com seus parceiros, quando combinaram de montar um Dojo onde despejariam seus melhores momentos e lembranças, o que lhe fascinava era o corpo, a arte, e luta. Exceder limites era seu robe. Claro que ajudou Neji e Tenten em tudo, mais era nas artes marciais que ele se concentrava, não em armas ou estrutura, aquilo era coisa daqueles dois. Continuou suas investidas no ar, lutando contra as sombras. Pulava e gritava, respirava e recomeçava. Deu um grande salto, girou o tronco e lançou sua perna num chute cego antes de atingir o chão novamente. Correu até um dos cantos do local onde tinha uma vela, parou um pouco afastado da mesma e fez alguns movimentos com o braço e levantou a perna apontando para o teto, respirou. Flexionou a perna que o equilibrava e a que estava erguida ele dobrou. Chutou o ar com força, fazendo um pequeno giro e sorriu. Apagara a vela apenas com o ar que deslocara com o movimento.

- Consegui! – Gritou para o nada erguendo os braços – Gai-sensei, se o senhor estivesse aqui tenho certeza que estaria orgulhoso de mim! – parou um momento e arregalou os grandes olhos e baixou os braços rapidamente – Droga, Porque eu não filmei? – caiu de joelhos.

Começou a reclamar, mas foi interrompido pelo toque do celular, que o assustou um pouco, afinal era um de seus gritos de _"Yoshii!"_ que seus amigos gravaram. Acabou, por incrível que pareça, gostando e utilizando como toque. Correu como uma gazela até o telefone e sorriu ao ver o nome de Neji na tela.

- _Lee, é a Tenten. Faz um favor? Ah, e boa noite._

- Boa noite minha flor do campo!

- _Que tua flor do campo?_ - o telefone devia estar na viva-voz. Riu muito do ataque de ciúmes, um dos muitos, de Neji

– Vamos lutar Neji! Seu eu vencer ganho o direito de chamá-la como eu quiser!

- _Sem lutas vocês dois!_ – o grito de raiva de Tenten poderia ser ouvido mesmo que ela estivesse sem o celular. Ele odiava a rivalidade daqueles dois. Bom, a rivalidade do Lee –_ Você vai me ajudar ao não?_

- Eu estou muito cansado...

- _Sem problema, Lee. Eu mando o Neji fazer. Afinal era pra você filmar uma coisa, mais ele lida melhor com aparelhos..._

- Cansado de não fazer nada! Pode deixar que eu ajudo! E vai ficar muito melhor do que se ele fizesse, pode ter certeza! – Antes mesmo que a morena pudesse dar continuidade ele a interrompeu. Superar Neji em qualquer coisa que fosse era motivo bom o suficiente para fazê-lo desistir de seu descanso pós-treinamento.

- _Cara nós vamos virar cineastas! Não é Amor? Responde droga! –_ ela parecia ter batido nele ou algo do tipo, pois deu pra ouvir um urro de dor vindo do pobre Hyuuga pelo telefone – _Ele disse que sim!_

- Ah... Nós vamos filmar o que mesmo?

* * *

Andou furioso em direção a eles. Seus olhos já não tinham mais aquele brilho escarlate bonito de antes, era apenas ódio. Empurrou-a para longe dele com brutalidade, Deidara a amparou antes que ela fosse de encontro ao chão. Armou o punho e tentou um soco no Uzumaki, mais ele desviou para o lado, agarrou um braço de Itachi e o puxou para perto para acertar uma joelhada em sua barriga. O moreno curvou o tronco de dor, mas o outro agarrou seus ombros, o ergueu e prensou-o contra a parede, imobilizando-o. Hinata apenas gritava entre os braços de Deidara, que não a soltava de seu abraço por mais que ela esperneasse e se contorcesse. Seus gritos chamaram a atenção do loiro, que num leve distrair, olhou para o lado e teve o rosto acertado por um soco do moreno. Deus dois passos para trás com uma mão no rosto o braço livre dobrado frente ao corpo visando defender-se de outro golpe, que veio bem rápido. Itachi pulou sobre ele, a mão direita foi pra trás do crânio do outro, puxando-o para perto o suficiente pra prensar a cabeça dele nas suas costelas e rodear o pescoço com seu braço. Rápido como um animal atacando uma presa. Com uma mão tentou afrouxar a chave que ele lhe aplicava e com a outra agarrou e levantou uma perna dele. Forçou as costas e se levantou ainda segurando a perna dele, que perdeu o equilíbrio e sua guarda, o que facilitou para o outro que apenas ergueu a perna e o chutou no meio do peito com toda a força que conseguiu juntar naqueles poucos segundos. O Uchiha caiu com tudo na rua, tossindo muito e falando coisas sem sentido. Naruto se agachou perto dele, o puxou pela gola da camisa, rangeu os dentes e se preparou para começar a socá-lo, mas os gritos de Hinata o fizeram parar e voltar a si. Sentia como se tivesse cegado naqueles poucos minutos de briga.

- Para Naruto, Para! – Chorava descontroladamente. Seus soluços eram altos e faziam tremer todo o seu corpo – Ele já caiu para! E você, me solta! – Gritou em ira ao rapaz que parecia ter esquecido que a prendia ali com ele enquanto admirava os dois quase se matando.

- Desculpa, un! – soltou-a e ela correu até ele, que ainda estava de joelhos perto de Itachi.

- Sua vadia traidora... – gemeu ao ver Hinata se aproximando de Naruto – O que esse viciado em massas tem que você corre tanto atrás dele?

- Ele tem o meu coração acorrentado ao dele, Itachi. – Ele o olhava nos olhos, fixamente – Eu o entreguei há anos.

- E você tem o meu – encarou-a com desprezo – E sabendo disso me troca por esse ai – levantou-se até ficar ajoelhado, Naruto também levantou e a puxou para mais longe, envolvendo0a em seus braços protetoramente – Eu preciso de você comigo, não entende?

- Não tente encher a cabeça dela 'ttebayo!

- Ei irmão, porque a gente não se manda? Essa batalha foi perdida cara... – Deidara se aproximou, mais foi empurrado pelo amigo novamente enfurecido – Idiota! Mesmo que ela vá contigo vai ser só pra tu carregar esses _chifrões_ ai na testa! Ela não te quer cara!

- Calem-se vocês dois seus oxigenados de merda!

- Itachi-kun pare! – Hinata soltou-se de Naruto e ficou frente a ele – Eu não quero uma vida de mentiras, não mais.

- Mentiras – levantou-se e a segurou pelos ombros, Naruto quis ir separá-los, mais o outro loiro estirou o braço frente a ele, barrando seu caminho. Ele parou e entendeu o pedido mudo do outro, ficaria atento, entretanto – E desde quando o que vivemos foi mentira?

- Nós não vivemos nada. Chegamos perto, mais ainda assim não tivemos nada de verdade – baixou a cabeça. Aquilo lhe doía demais.

- Mais eu preciso de você, eu te amo!

- Ama? – O empurrou com força para trás – Se me amar quer dizer me trair toda a noite com aquelas mulheres fúteis então esse é mais um motivo para eu não querer você pra mim! Pensa que eu não sabia? – ele ficou atônito – Aquelas marcas de batom no colarinho das camisas que você sempre tentava esconder, os chupões no pescoço que você dizia ser alergia e as várias notas de motéis que eu já achei nas suas coisas.

- Quem mandou você mexer nas minhas coisas?

- Cala a boca! – Ela gritou impaciente. A hipocrisia dele cansava – Durante esse tempo eu realmente gostei de você, não tão forte e não tão intenso quanto um amor verdadeiro, mais eu gostei. E a cada dia que passava você, aos poucos, ia despedaçando esse sentimento que eu consegui nutrir por você. E agora simplesmente o destruiu.

- Você não sabe o que eu passei! Se eu fugia para aquelas vadias era por culpa sua que não me deixava te tocar! Eu procurava, em cada uma delas, em cada gesto, o que pudesse ser ao menos parecido com você, eu fantasiava você eu sentia você. Minha necessidade de te sentir em mim foi o que me fez procurá-las tanto. Foi tudo por eu te...

- Cala essa boca eu já ouvi demais! – Naruto empurrou Deidara e andou até eles, até Itachi para ser mais específica – Isso não passa de uma obsessão sua, seu maníaco sexual!

- Ninguém te chamou aqui, aberração!

Começaram a brigar novamente. Hinata recuou alguns passos só para ser agarrada por Deidara de novo. Ele a prensava entre os braços para que não se metesse no meio dos dois. Socos, chutes, pulos, palavrões que não valem a penas escrever aqui e investidas malucas. Aquilo tudo já a estava enlouquecendo.

- E você? Não faz nada não? – perguntou ao companheiro de platéia, que era o que eles haviam se tornado.

- Já estou fazendo muito garantindo a sua segurança, un!

* * *

- Onde você conseguiu todo esse equipamento?

- Você disse que iríamos fazer uma filmagem não foi? Então eu peguei umas coisinhas extras só pra dar mais luxo ao material. Eu não trabalho de qualquer jeito.

- Mais isso não é exagero?

- Nem um pouco meu eterno rival. Isso é apenas o básico para um filme de boa qualidade.

- Lee é uma gravação pra espalhar pro pessoal, não um longa-metragem.

- Ah Tenten-chan, deixa de exagero! Não tem nada de mais ai!

- "Nada demais"?

Neji passou seus olhos perolados sobre as coisas que Lee havia levado ao Dojo para eles: câmeras com pedestais, com rodinhas, cabos, TVs portáteis, um laptop para edição, uma vara com um microfone instalado na ponta para captar o som sem que ele apareça na filmagem, microfones portáteis, cadeira com o nome "diretor" atrás, algumas lâmpadas e dois holofotes portáteis. Olhou para a namorada, que apontou uma câmera menor. Ele pegou a câmera e por insistência do amigo, deixou que ele levasse também a vara com o bendito microfone.

- Não vai levar um holofote?

- Lee a gente quer filmar sem ser descoberto. E eu acho que jogar luz na cara dele não ia ser nada discreto da nossa parte – o Hyuuga respondeu ríspido – Já vai ser bem difícil meter esse microfone na cara deles sem que eles percebam, imagina então um holofote!

- Ei! O microfone pode captar bem à distância! Não precisa meter na cara de ninguém não!

- Esquece isso Lee... Tu não sabe que esse jeito ignorante de falar faz parte do _estilo Hyuuga de ser_? – Riram bastante do trocadilho, exceto o Hyuuga presente, é claro. Este apenas bufou, franziu o cenho e apressou o passo – Amor foi brincadeira! Eii! – Tirou uma Kunai do bolso e saiu correndo atrás do namorado, que ao vê-la correu também visando preservar sua vida – Não me ignore Neji!

- Tenten você roubou a Kunai do mostruário do Dojo de novo? – Gritou o pobre sobrancelhudo, que fora deixado para trás pelo outros dois – Tenten pare com isso que eu não quero ter de testemunhar contra você no julgamento do assassinato de Hyuuga Neji!

- Então minta – gritou ela.

- Desculpa, desculpa! – Suplicava o Rapaz em meio à corrida – Lee me ajuda!

- Ei que tal usarmos essa prancha no lugar do carro? Ei voltem aqui!

* * *

- Sasuke-kun?

- Hm? – murmurou em resposta.

- Como será que o Naruto ta se saindo?

- Não sei.

- E a Hinata? Do jeito que ela é faz até medo ela fugir. Mais se bem que ele podia correr atrás dela, do jeito que ele é... Mais ela corre muito, talvez ele não consiga alcançá-la! Droga será que eles não se acertaram por que ela correu e a lesma do Naruto, aquele imbecil, não conseguiu pegar ela? Mais se bem que ele pode pegar o carro e... Ah, mais do jeito que aquilo é imbecil... Sasuke a gente tem que ir atrás deles! – Levantou-se de súbito, fazendo o rapaz sobre ela ficar vermelho de raiva.

- Amor – começou após respirar bem fundo para ver se conseguia se acalmar um pouco – Naruto não consegue ser tão estúpido ao ponto de deixar a pessoa que ele mais ama nesse mundo sair correndo sem dar satisfação.

- Mas...

- Eles são bem grandinhos e sabem se cuidar muito bem. Tenho certeza que está tudo ótimo e que eles devem estar fazendo o mesmo que eu estou tentando fazer a mais de meia hora contigo, mas que você não deixa por falar demais! – falou as ultimas palavras num tom elevado de voz, já estava mais irritado do que devia – Tenho certeza que eles estão muito bem no cantinho deles, quentinho e aconchegante, se agarrando como animais selvagens. Seja um pouquinho mais egoísta e esqueça eles por um instante, sim?

- Mais eu não consigo, eu me preocupo muito e... Hum... Eu penso demais nos meus ami... Oh... Ahh... Nós temos que ir ver se está tudo b... Sim, assim... Ahh... Vai... Não para Sasuke, NÃO PARA!!

* * *

- Eu te mato garoto-miojo!

- Seu maconheiro de merda! Eu que vou acabar com você!

Rolavam pelo chão como dois bichos engalfinhados. Hinata já não gritava nem chorava mais, pois aqueles dois já não tinham mais forças o suficiente nem para matar uma mosca, mais ainda assim estava preocupada com eles. Moviam-se como lesmas, os rostos inchados, um olho roxo em cada um, a boca já estava inchada e os cabelos arrepiados de tanto que um puxava o do outro. Mesmo o de Itachi, sempre tão liso estava parecendo à juba de um leão. Deidara bocejou um pouco e a soltou. Ela estranhou o rapaz. Ele a soltou e foi até os dois, separá-los sem muita dificuldade. Pareciam dois mortos vivos tentando ver quem ia pro além primeiro. Levantou o moreno e o ajudou a andar até o carro, onde ele se apoiou. Hinata já estava socorrendo o loiro, que tinha um sangramento que mais parecia um transbordar de rio no nariz. Pegou um lenço e começou a limpá-lo. Viu lágrimas escorrendo e misturando-se ao sangue no rosto dele. Abraçou-o com força e lhe beijou a testa. Levantaram-se devagar e começaram a caminhar para fora dali.

- Senta ai seu idiota – Deidara abriu a porta do carro e jogou o amigo no banco – Tava querendo morrer, seu sacana? Se não fosse por mim tu tava lá até agora, un!

- Se você estava tão preocupado – parou um pouco para limpar o sangue que veio numa tossida – porque não nos separou antes?

- Ta doido? Se eu me enfio no meio daquela briga logo no começo eu ia ta pior que tu e aquele outro idiota juntos! Estava só esperando vocês dois gastarem toda aquela energia desnecessária para poder me meter.

- Cretino! – fechou a porta do veículo com força e as travou. Sentou no banco do motorista e ligou o carro, acelerou e logo saiu da vista do loiro.

- Droga... – coçou a cabeça enquanto tentava pensar em alguma coisa – Merda, velho! Tu me obrigasse a tomar a pior das medidas...

No carro ele dirigia enfurecido, procurando por aqueles dois. Não deviam estar muito longe e ele sabia disso. Os viu enrolando uma esquina para uma rua mais movimentada, que dava perto do Ichikaru. Enrolaram e ele virou o carro com tudo, num último esforço de acabar com o loiro, esquecendo-se completamente da garota. Um grande barulho da colisão, gritos, xingamentos e _air-bags_ em sua cara, prensando-o com tudo nos bancos do carro. Com muito esforço levantou a cabeça e viu a lateral da viatura com que se chocou. A frente do carro estava destruída e bem ao lado dele, muito perto estava um casal sendo socorrido por paramédicos. Queria saber de onde toda aquela gente havia saído naquela hora. Deixou sua cabeça esfriar e se deixou levar pelo cansaço forte e a necessidade de se deixar levar pelo desmaio vir.

* * *

- Hinata?

Abriu os olhos lentamente e se viu em um quarto de hospital. Kiba chamava seu nome e Shino a encarava de uma cadeira onde estava sentado, bem ao lado da cama onde ela estava deitada. Olhou para Kiba e lhe sorriu o que pareceu aliviar intensamente o pobre rapaz, pois ele botou a mão sobre o peito, como se o coração fosse rompê-lo com suas batidas se ele não o impedisse. Olhou para os lados e viu Tenten e Neji, ambos com olheiras horríveis, principalmente Neji. A pele pálida destacava muito o roxo debaixo dos olhos. Fechou os olhos devagar assim como os tinha aberto. Tentou lembrar qualquer coisa que explicasse ela ali naquele lugar, e se assustou com seus próprios pensamentos, erguendo-se rapidamente e andando até a porta. Olhou para os lados, ignorando os amigos que lhe chamavam. Viu Sasuke na escorado no batente da porta de um quarto ao lado do seu. Ele a vê-la arregalou os olhos e se ajeitou dando-lhe passagem para que entrasse lá. Viu Sakura com uma prancheta nas mãos e de cabeça baixa, em total silêncio. A franja cobria-lhe os olhos, mas não prestou atenção nela, e sim em Naruto, deitado naquela cama, imóvel e de olhos fechados. Arregalou os olhos e gritou aterrorizada. Correu até ele e se debruçou sobre seu peito, chorando.

- Me desculpa – pedia baixo entre os soluços de seu choro – isso é tudo minha culpa, me perdoa Naruto!

- Só se você sair de cima de mim. Isso ta me machucando! – Estancou ao ouvir aquela voz. Recuou temerosa e o viu com uma sobrancelha erguida e lhe olhando como se fosse alguma doida – O que você tem?

Olhou para Sakura, que permanecia do mesmo jeito de quando ela entrara. A segurou pelos ombros e sacudiu-a levemente, acordando a médica. Sentiu uma gota escorrendo pelo cenho. Quase enfartou pensando que Naruto tinha morrido e ela ali, dormindo em pé.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou a rosada inebriada de sono – Ah, é você.

- O que aconteceu?

- Itachi tentou nos matar – o loiro respondeu seco. Ela sentiu-se ainda pior com as palavras dele. Sentiu-se ainda mais culpada – tentou jogar o carro sobre a gente, mais bateu numa viatura que estava ali perto. Os tiras costumam fazer_ blitz_ por ali e Deidara havia ligado pra polícia justamente por causa daquele idiota. Os paramédicos nos socorreram rápido porque estávamos praticamente em frente ao Hospital.

- Mas você não disse que ele bateu na viatura? Então o que aconteceu com a gente?

- Fomos atropelados, mas por Tenten, Neji e Rock Lee, que vinham montados numa daquelas câmeras usadas em estúdios de cinema, aquelas que ficam sobre aquelas pranchas e que as pessoas montam em cima... Lee vinha em cima de uma dessas câmeras com um microfone pendurado num pau. Aquilo foi com tudo na sua cara e a câmera, que pesava uns 40 quilos caiu com tudo em cima da minha perna. A câmera e o Lee. A prancha ainda foi pra cima de você, mais sabe Deus como, Neji conseguiu desviar um pouco.

- Sakura, a velha ta te chamando na sala dela.

- Sasuke-kun, não fala assim da minha mestra!

- Vem logo.

- Você vai também?

- Anda logo – fez um sinal com a cabeça, apontando os dois debilitados e saiu puxando a médica dali para ver se conseguia deixar aquelas criaturas sozinhas por um instante.

- Hinata? Porque ta tão longe de mim?

- D-desculpe – andou até a beirada da cama dele e começou a afagar os cabelos loiros dele. Sabia que ele gostava muito daquilo – Eu não devia nunca ter te conhecido.

- O que é isso menina? Porque esta falando essas coisas?

- Por que... – apertou os olhos e sentiu as lágrimas pedindo para deslizarem por seu rosto pálido – por minha causa você ta desse jeito. Isso tudo foi culpa minha e eu não mereço você.

- Sua idiota – ela arregalou os olhos – Se pensa que eu vou aceitar que você me deixe de novo depois de tudo isso só pode estar louca. Se você acha que tudo isso é culpa sua, tudo bem.

- Naruto...

- Você deve conquistar o meu perdão – Sentiu-se confusa com aquilo. Ele estava tão sério que fazia medo – Basta aceitar se casar comigo que eu te perdôo e esqueço de tudo – lhe sorriu do jeito mais meigo que se pode imaginar. Ria como um bobo e ela nem sabia o que dizer – E eu vou logo lhe dizendo: se disser que não, vai me encontrar morto quando chegar. Sem você a vida não presta. Então eu acabo logo com ela – A encarou nos olhos. Ela teve certeza de que aquilo não era uma brincadeira. Sorriu.

- Eu te amo demais pra te deixar morrer, sabia? Eu ficarei do seu lado, vou compensar os meus erros, prometo – o abraçou com força, arrancando gemidos de dor, dos vários machucados que ela magoava com aquele abraço que deveria ser mais leve – Ai desculpa!

- Para de se desculpar, pô! - Riu junto com ela – Agora, pega aquela cadeira de rodas pra mim, por favor – ela estranhou o pedido, mas pegou a cadeira.

O loiro que estava enrolado em um cobertor azulado se descobriu, revelando as duas pernas quebradas. Ela se assustou.

- A câmera não havia caído em uma perna apenas?

- Foi.

- Então como você quebrou as duas?

- Lembra que eu disse que o Neji, sebe Deus como havia desviado a prancha da câmera de você?

- Lembro.

- Ele a desviou e ela prensou as minhas duas pernas contra o chão e depois virou em cima do meu corpo todo – viu que ela fez uma cara estranha, havia ficado sem graça com aquilo – Me ajuda a descer?

- Ah, sim – deixou que ele se apoiasse nela, desceu-o até a cadeira de rodas. Abaixou-se um momento e sentiu um arrepio na espinha. Ouviu Naruto rindo, olhou-o e ele apenas indicou o espelho. Olhou o reflexo e viu as maçãs do rosto ficar vermelhas como sangue. Estava apenas com uma espécie de bata que os pacientes costumam usar. Muito finas e abertas atrás, deixando tudo à mostra – A-ah e-eu vou trocar de r-roupa!

- Espera! – pediu e ela se virou ainda muito vermelha – Você vai tomar banho?

- Ah... Vou. Por quê?

- Bem eu... – fez uma pausa e desviou o olhar. Agora quem estava ficando vermelho era ele – Eu também quero tomar um banho m-mas eu não posso sozinho e não quero nenhum enfermeiro "esfregando minhas costas".

Ela sorriu para ele. A proposta era mais do que tentadora, era o que ela mais quis durante esse tempo todo: estar novamente com ele. Dissera que o compensaria por seus erros, então nada melhor que atender seus pedidos e desejos, principalmente naquele momento, onde os desejos dele eram os mesmos que os dela. Empurrou-o até o banheiro, lá tinham algumas coisas para higiene pessoal que o pessoal havia trazido. Fechou a porta atrás de si e voltou a empurrá-lo. Parou debaixo do chuveiro, lá havia uma espécie de banco de mármore branco bem espaçoso, usado para por objetos. Ajudou-o a sentar-se ali e começou a despi-lo. Tirou de uma sacola que havia ali perto um plástico, que usou para envolver o gesso de uma perna depois mais um para a outra. Ele permanecia em silêncio. Terminou a proteção que fazia contra a água e se levantou. Ele a olhava. Encararam-se um momento até que ela levou a mão à cabeça dele e voltou a afagar seus cabelos. Ele e envolveu pela cintura e a trouxe para mais perto. Respirava profunda e lentamente. Queria sentir o cheiro dela. Ficaram assim por alguns minutos.

- Seu corpo ta doendo?

- Não – Era o que ele queria ouvir. Estavam cansados, marcas horríveis pelo corpo de Naruto e alguns hematomas pelo de Hinata, mais nada que aquilo não curasse. As mãos que antes estavam na cintura agora desatavam um nó, que era a única coisa que mantinha aquela batinha segura no corpo dela.

Percorreu suas costas lentamente, sabia que ela gostava desse tipo de toque. Aos poucos foi deixando que a roupa escorregasse pelo corpo dela, a abraçou mais forte. Iniciou uma onda de beijos lentos, provando daqueles lábios finos e quentes de que ele sentira falta. Desceu deslizando sua língua pelo pescoço, beijando bastante por ali. Ele puxava seus cabelos com mais força, arranhava suas costa e o prensava com mais força contra seu corpo. Com uma mão envolveu um dos seios dela, o outro ele cuidava com a boca, mordiscando levemente o mamilo, arrancando-lhe pequenos suspiros e alguns gemidos. Sentia a grande ereção entre suas pernas, mas queria continuar naquele jogo sensual com ele mais algum tempo. Chupava agora com mais força o peito dela, depois foi até o outro, fazendo a mesma coisa. Ela o puxou pelos cabelos e se afastou um pouco. Ele franziu as sobrancelhas com aquilo. Ela riu da confusão do rapaz. Ligou o chuveiro e começou a se banhar-se ali, na frente dele. Não estavam nada afastados, ele podia tocá-la com liberdade, afinal o chuveiro estava praticamente debaixo de sua cabeça, tanto que ele também se molhava um pouco. Encarou-a como uma criança a um brinquedo na vitrine, daqueles que a gente acha que nunca vai poder comprar. Seu corpo estava com alguns hematomas do acidente. Aquilo lhe doeu mais que os socos de Itachi. Sacudiu levemente a cabeça afastando esses pensamentos.

Ela começou a jogar água nele, que estava um tanto fria o que o fez reclamar um pouco. Pegou uma esponja bem macia que havia ali e o sabonete. Começou a se ensaboar, e a ele também. Esfregou todo o seu corpo e o dele, lavou o cabelo e o dele também. Jogou de lado a esponja, e ainda cheia de espuma, assim como ele, começou a beijá-lo. Abraçavam-se desesperadamente, o corpo macio dela escorregava pelo dele como seda. Os beijos desesperados não paravam, apenas aumentavam. Agarravam-se com tanta força e esfregavam-se de maneira tão necessitava que parecia que iam sair mais machucados daquele hospital do que quando entraram. Ela se posicionou contra o membro dele que já pulsava de excitação. Ele pôs as mãos na cintura dela e a ajudou a iniciar os movimentos lentos de vai e vêm que ia alternando para um ritmo cada vez mais acelerado, assim como os suspiros que eles davam. Ela enlaçou seu pescoço e encostou a testa na dele. Durante todos os momentos e nas confissões que fizeram ali se olharam nos olhos. As pernas dele atrapalhavam bastante e ela estava com um pouco de medo. O loiro a pegou pelos cabelos e puxou-a de modo que ela erguesse o queixo deixando seu pescoço para ele beijar a vontade. Surgiam novas marcas roxas, mas de amor não de dor. A jovem assim que conseguiu baixar o rosto investiu contra o corpo dele também, deixando belos chupões pela curva do pescoço e perto dos ombros. Havia perdido o resto do medo que sentia ali. Ficaram um bom tempo ali. Loucos e depravados esqueceram-se do mundo que havia La fora. Pertos da exaustão, os corpos quentes, a água fria que batia sobre eles já parecia uma cachoeira sobre as costas. Mantiveram-se abraçados até as forças finalmente cessarem e a respiração descompassada voltasse ao menos um pouco ao normal. Ela ainda sobre ele ergueu um braço e com dificuldades desligou o chuveiro e fechou os olhos. Afundou a cabeça na curva do pescoço dele ofegante.

- A gente vai ter que sair – disse.

- Espera...

- Não dá. Vão pensar que a gente fugiu daqui. Ou então que morremos dentro do banheiro.

Ele sorriu. Sua vida havia se estabilizado novamente. Finalmente. Ela os enxugou e vestiu a ele primeiro, deu trabalho, pois ele não perdia uma chance sequer de agarrá-la. Vestiu-se mais afastada dele e depois o ajudou a voltar à cadeira. Dessa vez estava segura, pois havia ido pegar roupas com Neji, que tinha trazido para ela durante a madrugada. Saíram do banheiro e deram de cara com Shino, Kiba, Kurenai, Rock Lee, Gai, Kakashi, Neji, Tenten, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Sai, Jiraya e Tsunade. Todos os olharam surpresos.

- Ah, esse tinha quer ter meu sangue! Esse menino passou esse tempo todinho ai com ela mesmo com as pernas inutilizáveis! Naruto você tem que colocar isso no seu novo livro:_ Icha-Icha Lost Legs_!

- Se você for ao menos pensar em expor a minha prima, seu bastardo...

- Lee você ta filmando isso?

- Sasuke-kun, porque você não passa tanto tempo assim?

- Ino isso te deu alguma idéia?

- Deu sim, hohoho!

- Esse tempo todo com o chuveiro ligado? Nem vem que eu não pago! A conta vai pros dois ai e não pro meu hospital.

- Isso sim é juventude! E em excesso!

- É mesmo Gai-sensei! Agora, repete isso aqui pra eu poder filmar!

- Sakura coloque cães de guarda nos quartos da próxima vez que eu não quero sem-vergonhices no meu hospital!

- Para de falar nesse hospital vovó, só hoje pelo amor de Deus.

- Hinata, por todos esses anos que eu vivi com você... Nunca imaginei que você fosse tão...

- Kurenai-sensei!

- Ei, ela está ficando vermelha! Olha Shino!

- Deixe de ser impertinente seu vira-latas.

- Deixe de ser rabugento sua muriçoca maldita!

- Filma eles Lee, filma!

- Não quero câmeras perto de mim, muito menos com vocês filmando!

- Naruto-kun, calma...

- Ei vocês – Sasuke pôs fim nas diversas conversas que já se misturavam numa grande confusão de falas entre aqueles todos – Alguém sabe o que aconteceu com meu irmão?

- Minha equipe o encaminhou a uma clínica psiquiátrica. Ele vai ser responsabilidade sua a partir de hoje. Sugiro que faça visitas – Disse Tsunade – Os médicos disseram que você pode ser de grande ajuda nos tratamentos.

- Certo.

Um silêncio tomou conta dali, ninguém mais se sentiu a vontade para discutir nada, até ouvirem um grande estrondo vindo do estômago de Naruto quebra aquele clima tenso. Riram mais um poço e desceram para comer alguma coisa.

- E ai meu querido pupilo... Quando sai o casamento?

- Não sabemos ainda. Mais eu Quero que seja logo. Não sei a Hinata-chan.

- Por mim também... Já perdemos tempo demais...

- Mais compensaram legal lá no banheiro!

- Kakashi seu depravado eu vou cortar sua cabeça se você mencionar isso mais uma vez! – o loiro já estava mais do que vermelho.

* * *

Já havia se passado duas semanas desde o incidente, mais do que anormal, de Naruto e Hinata. Sasuke visitou o irmão, que estava sendo acompanhado por um dos melhores especialistas do país. Aliviou-se com o fato de que seu irmão não enlouquecera, mas teria de pagar por seus erros. Ino e Sai marcaram a data do casamento, e também se trancaram num banheiro do hospital, mas Tsunade arrombou a porta de um chute. Lee filmou tudo. Neji editou e copiou tudo para DVD e Tenten distribuiu entre os amigos. Resolveram por se reunir na barraquinha de rámen, que era o marco dos melhores momentos da turma. Riam muito, como não faziam há anos. Não que tivessem sido infelizes durante aquele tempo, mais já fazia falta todo aquele pessoal reunido, os antigos casais naquele canto tão especial, que passou marcando de um jeito diferente a vida de cada um ali.

- Ei vocês, calem a boca que eu e a Hinata queremos falar! – Naruto elevou a voz, mais do que o normal conseguindo assim toda a atenção que precisava – Fala amor – Sorriu encorajador para a morena que estava sentada ao lado de sua cadeira de rodas.

- E-eu estou muito f-feliz e... Eu e o Naruto-kun resolvemos marcar a data do nosso casamento o mais rápido possível por... – pôs as mãos sobre a barriga e sorriu corada. Neji se levantou e todos o olharam. Pulou como um bicho sobre o loiro temporariamente inválido, que apenas caiu pra trás com suas pernas quebradas e a cadeira virada – Neji!

- Maldito seja! – gritava com o rapaz, prendendo-lhe o pescoço entre as mãos que o apertava cada vez mais – Você engravidou a minha prima não foi? Responda!

- Neji, como ele vai responder se você está quase quebrando o pescoço do coitado? – Sua namorada, a única que poderia fazê-lo recobrar a razão falou enquanto o puxava – Sai de cima dele, droga! – Ele então o soltou.

- Ahh – Respirou desesperado e Hinata foi ajudá-lo a se levantar – Seu miserável, queria me matar ou o quê? – Gastou o pouco fôlego que conseguira nesse grito – Ela não está grávida!

- E as mãos na barriga?

- Eu estava com fome, nee-san! – disse corando ainda mais.

- E porque a pressa? – Perguntou o Uchiha.

- Você devia saber o motivo Sasuke-kun – sua mulher recostou a cabeça sobre seu ombro – foi o mesmo que o seu, não foi?

- É isso ai, a testuda tem razão. Mais esse monte de casamentos ta parecendo último capítulo de novela. Eu vou logo avisando que eu e o Sai casamos primeiro.

- Ei e eu e o Neji?

- Ei, mais eu não te pedi!

- É o quê?

- Parem vocês! – Gritou Hinata, o que surpreendeu a todos. Ela andava um tanto estranha, mais não esperavam mesmo por aquilo – Err... – Corou brutalmente então perceberam que ela estava voltando ao normal.

- Ai que lindo... Isso é a juventude latejando nos corpos e – foi interrompido de seu raciocínio

- Ei cara, sinceramente, porque você não arranja uma namorada e usa tua juventude com ela? Isso já ta me irritando.

- Bem... Quem eu queria casou ai... – olhou para Sakura.

- Nem pense em propor ser amante, ouviu?

- Eu jamais faria isso Sasuke-kun. Não na sua frente – pose Nice Guy

- Morra! – Sakura segurou o marido, que por pouco não começou uma briga ali mesmo.

- Hinata-chan... É melhor a gente ir, já está quase na hora.

- Hora? E pra onde vocês vão – Sai se pronunciara – Naruto nem comeu a décima tigela ainda.

- Temos que falar com uma pessoa.

Saíram sem dar maiores explicações a seus amigos. Ela pouco ligaram, acharam que devia ser alguma coisa haver com o casamento. Ela o ajudou a subir no carro, no banco do passageiro, fechou a porta e deu a volta para o outro lado, sentou e ligou o veículo. Dirigiu. O caminho foi silencioso. Ela estava com expressões pesadas no rosto, a respiração pesada e os olhos sem brilho algum. Ela estava olhando a rua passar pela janela do carro, querendo desviar a atenção para as luzes das casas ou as pessoas que caminhavam por ali. Olhou o céu que estava mais bonito que o normal. Muitas estrelas e uma lua cheia que mais parecia que ia cair sobre eles de tão grande. Admirou-a norteado em seu brilho que mais lembrava os olhos da mulher que dirigia. Olhou para ela, procurando a lua em seus olhos, mas não a encontrou. Ela o olhou de relance e aqueles olhos que pairavam sobre si tão serenos foram o que a tranqüilizou. Só mesmo ele poderia lhe aliviar nos momentos de angústia. Nem Neji conseguia ser assim. Engoliu em seco. Viu que havia chegado e respirou fundo. Olhou o volante em suas mãos por um momento.

- Vamos? – disse sorrindo depois de alguns poucos segundos.

- Vamos.

Saíram do carro. Ela o empurrava pela pequena ladeira do cemitério da folha, onde estavam os corpos dos pais de ambos. Estava cansando, Naruto pesava e ela estava um tanto desanimada, mas não se deixou levar, seu corpo e sua mente apenas prosseguiam mesmo contra isso. Parou sobre uma lápide de pedra negra, limpa e perfeita, algumas flores secas e escritas que não faziam sentido, exceto o nome do morto, Hyuuga Hiashi. Naruto manteve-se calado, olhou-a e assentiu.

- Não vim aqui pedir sua benção nem seu perdão - Começou - Vim dizer que conquistei minhas asas e agora vou voar e seguir meus caminhos. E ele – pegou na mão do rapaz que lhe sorriu meigamente – vai estar comigo, me ajudando, me guiando e me erguendo sempre que eu precisar. Coisa que você nunca fez. Independente disso, eu vim dizer que o perdôo por isso. E vim pedir a Deus que tenha pena de sua alma. – As lágrimas já caiam grossas, como se ela tivesse sido gravemente ferida e sangrasse água pelos olhos.

- Ei – o loiro a chamou e abriu os braços para onde ela se jogou – não se preocupe, eu vou te fazer tão feliz que essas lágrimas vão parecer uma pequena garoa triste de um passado distante – sorriu como sorria melhor, do jeito que ela gostava – Agora é a minha vez – ela o olhou confusa – Me leva ali.

Guiou-a até dois túmulos lado a lado, um tanto mais afastado do de Hiashi. Chegaram e ela pegou na mão de Hinata, sorrindo bobo como um retardado alegre.

- Mãe, Pai. Essa daqui é a Hinata, minha noiva – Ela se surpreendeu. Lembrou-se que ele havia lhe dito que só fora ver os túmulos dos pais uma vez quando era bem pequeno, no enterro de ambos, que morreram num fatídico acidente de carro. Ela havia lhe dito que não ia lá por não querer lembrar o que sofreu com a morte deles, então pagava uma senhora para que ela mantivesse o lugar onde os corpos de seus pais estavam em ordem – me desculpem por eu não vir aqui, mais eu ainda oro por vocês, viu? Eu vou ter que ir, eu sou muito frouxo pra ficar muito tempo aqui, ainda mais de noite – ouviu-se um pequeno soluço vindo dele – Eu estou sendo feliz, muito. E é tudo culpa dela – riu um pouco e soltou um pequeno suspiro – Obrigado por me fazerem viver. Graças a vocês eu a conheci, e graças a ela a minha vida valeu a pena.

Ela a olhou suplicante, seus olhos já estava um pouco vermelhos. A moça apenas começou a guiar a cadeira, agora sem dificuldades, pois iam descendo a ladeira do cemitério. Passaram pelos portões onde o velho coveiro os aguardava de cara fechada. Já havia passado da hora de fechar e eles estavam atrapalhando. Hinata tratou de empurrar mais rápido e Naruto segurou um riso. Chegaram ao carro e trataram de sair logo dali, como crianças fujonas depois de aprontarem alguma coisa. Riram no carro, ambos aliviados. O terrível peso que carregavam estava agora sendo lançado a um penhasco. Seguiriam agora com suas vidas, que era o que importava. Só isso, só eles, mais nada.

* * *

**Eu: Capítulo mais do que gigante(pelo menos com relação aos outros)! Mhuahsuahs... Finalmente, depois de cerca de trezentos anos eu postei essa droga!**

**Sasori: Não menospreze seu trabalho.**

**Eu: Velho, eu digitei isso durante quatro madrugadas, com um sono da pouha e tu ainda diz que eu não devia menosprezar? Tenha idéia de que meu cérebro não funciona quando eu to com sono!**

**Sasori: Realmente... Sim, antes que você esqueça sua besta... Vai ter uma historinha extra ainda, desde que o povo que leu queira, né?**

**Eu: Né xD Se der certo sai daqui a uma semana, nem se preocupem, vocês querendo eu boto dentro de uma semana mesmo, juro. Já comecei a digitar e tudo .. Ela deve compensar esse cap horrível .. aff**

**Sasori: Mais alguma coisa a dizer?**

**Eu: sim... quero dizer a uma certa leitora pervertida que eu nem ia colocar hentai, mais acabei encaixando um ai... Hohohoho!!**

**Sasori: Acredito.. te parece que tu não ia botar sacanagem... *leva tigelada de Eu* Ai x.x**

**Eu: perdi uma das minhas melhores tijelinhas de comer miojo mais eu num to nem aii bakaaa!**

**Sasori: morra..**


	7. Extra : O Casório

-

-

**Olá pessoas!**

**Vim aqui postar o cap extra, uma coisinha bem besta, só um pouco de humor pra encerrar de vez com a história. Espero que não esperem algo grandioso...**

**Porque não terão nada além de besteirol XD**

**Sasori: Também não exagera .. u.u  
**

-

-

O sol brilhava lá fora. Era uma das mais belas tardes de outono de suas vidas. As folhas secas dançavam ao vento como damas da noite. O sol amarelava as nuvens e o céu tinha um belo tom alaranjado. Lembrava-se dele. Suava como um porco e suas pernas tremiam bastante. Logo entraria na igreja levado pelo primo, que quase chorara ao ser chamado por ela para guiá-la ao altar. Seu vestido estava impecável, o cabelo mais lindo que nunca e seu rosto radiante. Aquele seria o melhor dia de sua vida. E da dele também. Sorriu mais uma vez enquanto se admirava no espelho. Nunca teve uma alto-estima elevada, mais naquele dia estava se achando linda como uma princesa dos contos que ouvia quando pequena.

- Hinata-chan? – A rósea apareceu atrás de sim, pregando-lhe um belo susto – Calma criatura, você tem que chegar viva na igreja.

- Sakura-chan... – Sentia a boca secar. Sakura a fez ficar ainda mais nervosa ao mencionar a palavra _igreja_ – Você ficou muito nervosa no dia do seu casamento com o Sasuke-kun? – Corou de leve.

- É normal que fiquemos nervosas Hinata, não precisa ficar com medo. Eu até que fiquei bem calma, dada a situação.

Lembrou-se do dia de seu casamento com o Uchiha e sorriu. Fora mais ou menos assim:

_Andava de um lado para outro como um peru bêbado ou coisa do tipo. Ino apareceu na porta, ela ia dirigir o carro que a levaria à igreja. Sentiu um frio na barriga e os cabelos da nuca se eriçar. A amiga apenas lhe sorriu encorajadora, fez um aceno com a cabeça e começou a andar. Ela a seguiu, agora mais calma. Chegou ao carro, uma limusine preta. Ino pegou no volante, ajustou o retrovisor para olhar bem nos olhos da mulher que ia atrás de si, pálida como um lençol, pôs um cap preto de motorista e fez uma pose de "Nice Guy" típica de Rock Lee. Sakura arregalou os olhos ao observar as feições da loira. Temeu um pouco a resposta, mas fez a pergunta à garota que até então se mantinha calada:_

_- Ino você bebeu?_

_- Só uma coisinha de nada – Cerrou os olhos e gesticulou com a mão – Se preocupa não, um litro de Uísque com chocolate acompanhado de uma bela garrafa de Sakê não mata ninguém não! – Seu rosto estava vermelho – Agora vamos nessa!_

_A loira ligou o carro, engatou a primeira marcha e pisou no acelerador com tudo que tinha, nem o salto altíssimo a atrapalhava. Virou a direção, que era hidráulica, para a direita com tudo, pisou na embreagem, freou de leve para logo depois acelerar com tudo de novo. O carro deixava marcas prestas dos pneus pelas ruas, nuvens de poeira e fumaça de tão rápido que ia. A loira babava como uma demente. A pobre noiva esperneava enquanto era jogada de um lado a outro dentro da cabine onde se encontrava. A igreja já estava bem ali, bem na frente Kakashi a esperava pra conduzi-la ao altar, mas este pulou sobre a calçada e correu engatinhando para o mais longes que pode da beira da calçada ao ver o carro desgovernado se aproximar. Passaram direto da igreja, a loira se virou e viu que tinha errado o trajeto, então ainda virada deu ré e girou o volante. Ziguezagueando estacionou o carro sobre a calçada e pendeu a cabeça, deixando-a cair sobre a buzina, fazendo um barulho horrível._

_Kakashi abriu a porta do carro, que nem travada estava e encarou uma Sakura virada no chão do veículo, incrivelmente pálida e muda como uma porta. Foi uma sorte o penteado não ter se desfeito. Os cabelos dela eram tão curtos, que apenas foram feitos alguns cachos e prenderam-no de um jeito estranho para trás, deixando algumas poucas mexas livres, caindo sobre o rosto. Ajudou-a levantar e esperou que se recuperasse do choque. A menina ainda tremia um pouco, mas teve forças o suficiente para pedir que tirassem sua amiga de dentro do automóvel. O dia mais especial de sua vida quase acabou antes mesmo de começar._

- Sakura-Chan? – A Hyuuga balançou a mão em frente ao rosto dela, que parecia ter entrado em um transe.

- Hm? Ah Hinata... Sobre o que eu estava falando?

- Ah... Nada demais. Vamos o nee-san está esperando no carro.

- Já?

- Já.

Ergueu as sobrancelhas. Achava que ainda deviam demorar mais um pouco, mais Hinata já havia se atrasado demais. Foram até o carro. Era um belo modelo esportivo negro. Brilhava como um diamante. Era lindo, impecável. A porta de trás estava aberta, dentro dele Neji, com sua face corada e seus olhos brilhando em emoção. Choraria se não fosse sua imagem de cara frio. As duas entraram Hinata no meio, Neji e Sakura nas laterais. A rosada arregalou os olhos e sentiu o coração falhar uma batida: no banco do motorista, com as mãos sobre o volante e o rosto avermelhado estava ela, a mulher que quase a matara no dia do seu próprio casório. Ino Yamanaka iria dirigir novamente.

- Hina-Sama, aonde você quer ir? – Perguntou sorrindo e exibindo os olhos vermelhos.

- Pro casamento dela? – Neji estranhou e franziu o cenho – Ino o que você tem?

- Litros de álcool no sangue, aposto. – Sakura disse com certo temos na voz. Tentou abrir a porta e puxar a amiga para fora da li, mais ela estava travada e a loira já tinha dado a partida. Gelou. Ela ia dirigindo normalmente, mas seu olhar estava confuso, assim como ela.

- E desde quando algumas garrafas de Vodca com Fanta e leite condensado geram litros de álcool no sangue? Testuda exagerada. – sorriu malvada e pisou no acelerador – Segura ai gente!

O carro zunia enquanto rasgava o asfalto como uma Katana cortando a carne de um novilho.

-

Um jovem loiro estava agachado, as mãos nas laterais da privada, onde vomitava desesperado. O amigo apenas postou uma mão sobre as costas do outro. Naruto botou o resto de comida que tinha no estômago, e o que não tinha, ali. Ergueu a cabeça ofegante, Sasuke lhe entregou um lenço e o ajudou a levantar. Ele se apoiou na pia e ergueu a cabeça novamente. Nunca ficara tão nervoso ou ansioso em toda a sua vida.

- Droga eu vou ter um treco antes mesmo de chegar ao altar!

- Deixa de ser fresco criatura. - O moreno o encarou – Você lutou demais para estar aqui hoje, nem invente de desmaiar ou coisa do tipo.

- Cala a boca que tu não é ninguém pra falar de mim – Fitou os olhos negros do Uchiha.

- Eu não. Eu sei me controlar muito bem, meu amigo. Mesmo em situações de estresse como essa. Devia me tomar como exemplo.

Naruto franziu o cenho e cruzou os braços, encarando o amigo. Sabia muito bem como ele havia reagido numa situação daquelas, no dia do próprio casório para falar a verdade.

_-Ela vai me abandonar padre! Eu sabia que era cedo demais para casar, isso deve tê-la assustado! Droga ela vai me abandonar no altar? – Gritava desesperado enquanto estrangulava o pobre sacerdote, que já estava mais roxo que uma beterraba – RESPONDE PADRE!_

_- Ele responderia se você o deixasse respirar Sasuke! – Naruto já estava mais do que nervoso. O Uchiha parecia ter enlouquecido!_

_- Ah... – Soltou o pobre homem no chão e se recompôs – Padre ela me deixou aqui plantado como uma samambaia! – Levou às mãos à cabeça e caiu de joelhos, desesperado._

_- Ainda faltam duas horas pro casamento! – Disse o pobre homem que correu para o mais longe possível do Uchiha – Rezarei por você! – Sumiu._

_- Idiota, quase matou o cara!_

_- Eu compro outro padre se eu quiser._

O loiro lembrava-se de Sasuke, e por um momento, se viu nas mesmas situações que ele. Nervoso, agoniado e desesperado. Sentiu o frio na barriga aumentar.

- Sasuke, ela não vai me deixar, vai?

- Sei lá. Vai que ela foge. – O moreno tentou fazer uma piada, lançou um de seus mais belos sorrisos e piscou um olho para o loiro que virou os olhos, soltou um suspiro levemente afeminado e caiu com tudo no chão – Naruto? – Foi até ele e tentou reanimá-lo sem sucesso algum – Ou merda. – Coçou a cabeça. Agora sim estava perdido.

-

- Onde eles estão? Todos os convidados e penetras que deviam aparecer já chegaram – Sussurrava o velho sacerdote à Tenten – Poderia ligar para eles?

- Eu já tentei, mais o meu noivo não atende – Respondeu baixinho – E Sakura também não.

- Seu noivo? E ele já te pediu?

- Cale a boca velho desgraçado – Tirou uma das Kunais roubadas do Dojo e a colocou no pescoço do pobre padre, ameaçando cortar sua garganta.

- O que você está fazendo? – Sai apareceu de súbito, fazendo a jovem se assustar um pouco – Por que está tentando matar o padre?

- Não estou tentando matar o padre sua anta! Estava ensinando-lhe defesa pessoal.

- Ahh... Ei aonde ele foi?

Olharam para trás e viram o canto mais limpo. O velho padre havia fugido assustado pela porta dos fundos da grandiosa igreja. Olharam-se espantados e correram até o lado de fora, perseguiriam aquele velho maldito aonde quer que ele fosse!

-

- Naruto? – Deu uma leve tapa no rosto do jovem para ver se ele acordava, mas nada acontecia – NARUTO! – Socou o rosto do jovem, que arregalou os olhos e pulou de súbito – Finalmente acordou idiota! Estão todos esperando! Eu mandei Sai chamar alguém mais aquele idiota não apareceu mais aqui e... Droga – Sasuke levou as mãos aos cabelos arrepiados e fez uma expressão estranha, de algo que deu merda.

- O que foi? – O loiro o encarava num ar de confusão, a mão sobre o rosto que doía um pouco, e uma grande marca vermelha sobre o lado direito que começava a inchar de leve fazia Sasuke querer morrer – O que aconteceu?

- Eu bati... Forte demais... Seu olho ta inchando, acho que vai ficar roxo e – Não terminou sua frase, pois recebeu um grande soco bem no meio da boca, e foi jogado com tudo pra trás enquanto Naruto se lançava sobre ele furioso.

- Maldito! Eu tive que esperar minha cara melhorar, minhas pernas prestaram e meu corpo para de doer pra poder casar e você me deixa um machucado na cara? Eu vou te matar!

- Eu não tenho culpa se você desmaiou! Eu fiz isso pro seu bem! – Empurrou para o lado e tentou imobilizá-lo. Viu pingar sobre Naruto algo vermelho e estancou. Outra gota caiu, então levou às mãos à boca e confirmou que esta sangrava – Maldito você deformou meu rostinho perfeito!

-

- INO! – Sakura e Hinata gritavam desesperadas. Neji havia conseguido se esgueirar até o banco do lado dela, puxavam o volante e o carro fazia curvas perigosas. Ouviu-se uma sirene e ele pisou no freio com tudo. Pararam bruscamente e o jovem Hyuuga quase atravessou o vidro da frente do carro.

- Ei dona – Um homem alto, óculos escuros e capacete exibia um distintivo e sua cara não estava lá muito boa – Sabe a que velocidade a senhora estava?

- Senhora é a sua avó – Ino o olhou irritada, as bochechas rosadas e um filete de baba escorrendo pelo canto da boca – Eu sou uma mocinha – Bateu com a cabeça no volante e pareceu desmaiar, a buzina do carro num barulho contínuo pela pressão que a testa dela fazia.

- Senhor que bom que apareceu! – Neji abriu a porta do carro e foi abraçar o policial – Essa doida quase nos matou!

- Ela vai se casar seu guarda! – Gritou a rosada ainda dentro do veículo.

- A loira?

- Não, ela – apontou a Hyuuga – A minha amiga, muito nervosa passou a noite em claro, não come faz dias... E pra piorar adoeceu!

- A noiva?

- Não a loira.

- Ela sofre de ansiedade e tudo mais...

- A loira?

- Não a noiva.

- Entenda que nem ela sabia que estava tão ruim assim...

- A noiva?

- Não a loira.

- Sakura, acho que você esta confundindo o rapaz...

- Gente... – A morena se fez ouvir pela primeira vez depois da discussão que os outros iniciaram – O tempo está passando...

- Tirem essa mulher do volante, respeitem os sinais e vão em paz. Mas cuidado, não vou deixar que me escapem da próxima vez – O homem deu as costas, subiu em sua moto e saiu. Todos respiraram aliviados.

- Não se preocupe Hinata, eu assumo agora – Neji fez uma rara pose de "_nice guy_" e lhe sorriu. Arrastou Ino para o banco de trás e se pôs a dirigir. As outras duas sentiram-se aliviadas pela primeira vez naquele dia.

-

- Ali! – Sai corria na frente – Tenten dê a volta por ali que da pra gente pegar ele!

- Como diabos esse homem consegue correr tanto?

- Cala a boca e vai!

A moça forçou ainda mais suas pernas, separou-se de Sai e correu em direção a uma casa velha, deu a volta pelo jardim e saiu em uma esquina. Escorou-se e retomou o ar. Ouviu alguns passos e se jogou no momento que o padre ia dobrar a esquina. Agarrou o velho, que se debatia em vão. Não era só Sakura que tinha força.

- Fuja de novo que eu mesmo faço o senhor ter um encontro ao vivo e em cores com Deus – Sai falava entre suspiros, com as pernas dobradas e as mãos apoiadas nos joelhos.

- Pecadores! – Tenten o apertou ainda mais – Voltemos à igreja – falou já vermelho e quase sem ar devido ao arrocho.

- Sai... Quem ficou distraindo o pessoal da igreja?

- O tio do Naruto.

- Jiraya?

- Esse mesmo. Porque?

- Isso não vai prestar...

- Fica calma! O que poderia acontecer de tão ruim com ele lá?

-

- Quando você estiver lá, com as suas mulheres meus senhores, que forem usar a camisinha, prestem atenção ao rótulo: - Dizia ele enquanto olhava o relógio de pulso – "_Feita para o prazer dela_". Virem-na ao avesso que o prazer será _dele_!

- Ei seu Jiraya, com quantas mulheres o senhor já dormiu?

- Ah pequeno Konohamaru... Praticamente um estádio de futebol inteiro, eu não sei – Disse o velho enchendo o peito.

- E o senhor ainda agüenta? – Ouviram-se risadas e gargalhadas ao fundo.

- Ora seu...

-

-... Como eu ia dizendo: não tem como nada dar errado. O velho é doido mais tem juízo.

- Independente disso, acho melhor voltarmos.

-

- Sasuke que horas são?

O moreno estancou. Haviam perdido tanto tempo tentando se matar que acabaram esquecendo a cerimônia.

- Merda, merda, merda! Levanta e vamos logo que a gente já devia estar esperando a noiva!

- Hinata! Ela deve estar achando que eu a abandonei... Droga isso tudo é culpa sua!

Começaram outra briga, só que desta vez Sasuke ainda raciocinava um pouco, e tentava empurrar Naruto para fora daquela sala.

-

- Chegamos Hinata.

- Sakura-chan...

- Você ta linda criatura. Naruto te ama e tudo vai dar certo.

- Obrigada – Sorriu corada. Estava muito nervosa.

- Hinaata – Ino levantou a cabeça – Parabéns – Exibiu os dentes brancos e a boca de batom borrado. Um sorriso débil rondava seu semblante e por ai vai. Despencou sobre Sakura.

- Vem – Neji lhe estendeu a mão e sorriu – Sou eu quem vai te levar lá, não é?

- Quem mais seria se não você?

Ele sorriu terno, seus olhos brilhavam como diamantes, e não pérolas como as pessoas diziam. Ela levantou do banco, pegou à mão do primo e voltou o olhar à Sakura e a outra desmaiada bêbada e depravada Ino. Enlaçou o braço de seu primo e caminhou até a porta da igreja. Chegou a estranhar Tenten e Sai atrás do padre e Jiraya com um olho roxo. Passou os olhos por todos, mas estancou de súbito: Naruto não estava a esperá-la no altar.

- C-cadê o... – Ouviu-se um grande barulho, vidros sendo quebrados e gritos esganiçados – Naruto-kun?

- Ai droga... – O loiro fora, literalmente, jogado sobre o altar. Sasuke o chutou até ali e depois de agarrá-lo, atirou-o contra alguns jarros. Pretendia jogá-lo no altar, mas que culpa tinha de terem postos aqueles malditos enfeites ali? – Hinata! – O loiro ajeitou-se e pôs um sorriso torto no rosto inchado e marcado. Cada expressão que fazia lhe doía um pouco.

O padre pigarreou alto, chamando as atenções para si, e fez um gesto com a mão para que Hinata continuasse. A morena não sabia se ria ou chorava, apenas fez o que lhe foi mandado. Ela e Neji exibiam uma beleza única, e pareciam flutuar a cada passo. Naruto e Tenten sorriam e suspiravam ao lembrarem serem detentores de tesouros tão preciosos que eram aqueles Hyuugas.

O casamento seguiu normalmente, exceto pelas pernas de Hinata que tremiam mais que brinquedos de _sex shop_ e o loiro, que não conseguia prender algumas gotas de sangue que insistiam em cair no chão de madeira em que pisava.

- E eu vos declaro marido e mulher – finalizou o homem sorrindo aliviado por tudo aquilo ter acabado – Pode beijar a noiva, filho.

- Ahh... – O rapaz preferia não fazer aquilo, pois ainda estava um tanto inchado, e o nariz ainda soltava algumas gotas.

- Vamos – Ela sussurrou sorrindo – Não tem porque pular a melhor parte...

Ele tirou um lenço do bolso, amarrou sobre os olhos como se fosse uma bandana, depois desceu a parte da frente para as narinas, sorriu abertamente e depois a agarrou pela cintura com força, fazendo questão de prensá-la com tudo nele. Beijou-a com volúpia e podia jurar que as bochechas dela, a ponta do nariz e as orelhas estavam pegando fogo.

- Filho, eu disse para _beijar_, não para terem a lua de mel aqui mesmo.

- Esse daí tem o meu sangue!

- Ahh velho, diz a verdade: tu não "dá mais no coro" nem na base da pílula, não é?

- Moleque maldito!

Os convidados riram de leve, os noivos viraram-se a eles e Naruto pegou Hinata pela mão e começou a andar. As pessoas trataram de saírem todos de lá, reunirem-se nas escadarias da igreja para verem os noivos passar. Jogaram arroz neles, alguns abraçavam, outros pulavam sobre eles mesmos, como foi no caso de Lee e Guy. Os noivos, lindos e jovens beijaram-se novamente, Naruto ainda com o lenço no rosto inchado.

- Ei vocês – Sakura estava junto de Neji, Tenten, Sai, Kiba, Shino, Kurenai que chorava bastante e Sasuke – A charrete chegou!

- Charrete é o seu...

Hinata arregalou os olhos perolados e Naruto encheu o peito. Dois belos cavalos negros e robustos, pêlos brilhosos como seda puxavam uma bela carruagem de madeira branca, rodas enormes e aberta como um conversível e com latas amarradas na traseira. Estava cheia de rosas brancas e vermelhas e alguns laços e fitas enfeitando.

- Vamos?

- Vamos! – Ela se sentiu corar como nunca quando Naruto a pegou no colo e pulou dentro da "charrete" com ela.

- Cocheiro leve-nos daqui que eu quero ir logo pra lua de mel!

- Hohoho – O cocheiro trajado em um terno negro virou-se e tanto Naruto e Hinata congelaram ao ver o rosto que o _cap_ ocultava – Safadinho! Vamos voando gente, voando!

- INO! – gritaram em uníssono enquanto suas imagens sumiam no horizonte – BÊBADA MALDITA!

- Será que eles escapam com vida?

- Não sei Sasuke. Sinceramente eu não sei.

- Merda nem deu pra eu jogar o arroz - Lamentava-se Kiba com um saco de 15 kg - É o jeito esperar até o próximo casório...

- o nosso! - Tenten agarrou-se no braço de neji, que apenas consentiu e suspirou de leve.

- Agora eu me ferrei...

- Quê?

- Nadinha, hehe!

-

-

**FIM POR FIM FEITO POR MIM xD**

**-**

**-**

**Eu: Cara que coisa linda *o***

**Sasori: Uq?**

**Eu: A grandiosa frase de encerramento que eu escrevi xD**

**Sasori: Coisa de véii .. Preocupe-se em agradecer o povo ..**

**Eu : A tah .. Valeu povo que mandou review, adicionou "Returns" nos favoritos .. Eu amo todos vocês T.T**

**Sasori: Não exagere .. **

**Eu: Tah bom .. Mais mesmo assim valeu n.n**

**E quem non deixar review dizendo uq achou vai levar tiro de três oitão ! ò.ó  
**


End file.
